ok screw it,I just cant think of a good title!
by BlamingItOnTheNargles
Summary: When Rebecca's school burns down under mysterious circumstances,she finds herself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Over the course of the school year,she discovers things about herself that she would rather not have known.Full summary inside.
1. Fire

* * *

**Full Story Summary:****When Rebecca's school burns down under mysterious circumstances, she finds herself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the course of the school year, she discovers things about hersilf that she would have rather not known. With a hint of romance, and much adventure, this story is a must read for anyone!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for the OC's. So I guess I do own _some _of the characters...but not the ones from Harry Potter. Those are JK's characters. Not mine. I will say this once, and when I'm done with this story, because it just gets tiring repeating it. However, when I will be done with the story, I have no idea.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, so please, read and reveiw. It's crappy, I think, but some people say otherwise, so please, give me our opinion. And, like I stated above, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HP CHARACTERS.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"The school's on fire! The school's on fire!" screamed a kid down the hall. Rebecca stuck her head out of her dorm room she shared with three of her best friends. An eleven year old girl ran down the hall, hollering at the top of her lungs, "The school's on fire! The school's on fire! Everyone get out!" The little girl had deep black hair which seemed to have been dyed red at the tips. Her bright blue eyes were livid with fear and her face was streaked red.

Rebecca watched as the young girl continued down the hall, soon followed by 2 others, probably her friends. They were all saying the same odd thing about the school being on fire. She then stuck her head back in the door and slumped unto the red bean bag chair nearby the window.

"What was that about?" asked Ashley, from her position at the desk, where she was bent over, studying for an upcoming test.

Rebecca shrugged. "Some girl runnin' through the hall saying that the school's on fire."

Daina let out a small laugh. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, reading one of her sport books. "Maybe it's a prank. It was probably just a small fire in the lab or something."

"Didn't you guys do that on your first day here?" inquired a small voice from the corner of the room.

Rebecca turned around to face the speaker. "Well, it really wasn't a group thing. Sorta a "Rebecca" thing. Sure got Ms. Dumbledore—"

Suddenly a calm voice erupted over the intercom. "Students. Please, do not panic. The school is on fire. Please do not—" the speaker's voice was drowned out by the screams of girls in the surrounding rooms. The four girls jumped up, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!!!" shrieked Ashley. "What are we going to do? What are we going to—"

"I'll tell you what we are going to do." Spoke the figure in the corner. "You guys are going to remain calm and evacuate. But, you might want to wait a while. If you go now, you—"

Daina interrupted. "What about you? You haven't said a word about yourself. What are you going to do?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. She was a short girl with brunette hair and deep, charming, blue eyes. "I just need to go get something from the library. I'll be able to catch up with you guys later."

"I don't know. Are you sure about that?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, Iva, you might not get out in time. The library is on the third floor, we're on the second, and the only way out is on the first."

Iva looked at her solemnly. "I'll be fine. You guys go."

As the three get ready to leave, Iva walks them to the door. "Be careful. And don't come back for me. No matter what."

As Ashley and Daina walked out into the hallway, Rebecca looked back at Iva. "Iva, you're my best friend. I have to go with you. No," she continued as Iva opened her mouth to argue. "Listen; you've been my friend since the first day you got here. And you've been with me through everything. Please. Let me go with you."

Iva looked at her carefully, and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. You can't, it's just something I need to do on my own." Her blue eyes held Becky's hazel. "Please. Go. Now. I'll be fine. I swear it."

Rebecca nodded. "OK. I'm gone." They shared a smile. Together, they headed out the door.

The hallway was dimly lit and cold. A small red carpet ran down the floor, as well as up and down the stairs. "Eerie." whispered Rebecca under her breath. Rebecca turned to Iva. "You know, it's odd. It's so cold, but there's supposed to be a fire. You think Ms. Dumbledore fell for it again?"

Iva shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Better to be safe then sorry. See you later, OK? Becca, I _will _see you later."

They hugged and went their separate directions. Rebecca went down a couple of steps, than stopped. She waited a couple of minutes, and headed back up. She sneaked up the stairs as quietly as she could. She peaked around the corner and saw Iva disappear through the big, oak double doors that served as the entry way to the library.

She tip-toed to the doorway and cracked it open slightly. She looked in, and saw Iva grab a black, leather-bound book off a shelf. Which shelf though, she couldn't tell. Iva turned around and began moving toward the door. Rebecca turned around and fast walked quietly down the stairs. She was heading down the other end of the hallway when she noticed the change in temperature. What was once freezing cold was getting hotter and hotter and hotter.

_Crack! Boom! Whoosh!_ Rebecca whirled around and saw a door only a few rooms away explode into pieces. Seconds later, a huge gust of fire shoot out and immediately began to consume everything and anything. Rooted to her place, Rebecca stumbled backwards and almost fell over. The flames were fast, and gaining. She turned back around and started to run down the stairs…and then she tripped.

The flames licked at her feet. She turned unto her back and whipped out her wand. "_Aquafina_!," she shouted. A jet of water burst from the end and made a wall against the fire, withstanding the pressure long enough for Rebecca to head down the stairs.

Rebecca sped down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. She made a break for the exit all the way down the hall. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the fire take shape into an army of werewolves, led by a woman carrying a book. Rebecca almost fell over again with surprise of the figure. She muttered the spell again, and gave a last burst of speed. Upon reaching the door, the woman in the fire appeared before her.

They stared at each other for a while, the army of werewolves waiting patiently behind Rebecca.

"Well," started Rebecca slowly. "What do you want?"

The figure smiled slowly, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Rebecca, taking advantage of the moment for the army still hadn't moved, grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. Then, there was darkness.

Rebecca looked around, dazed. She was lying on a white bed, on a fluffy white pillow that felt like a cloud, and was nestled in a white blanket. Beside her, was a tall, old man with a long white beard and hair, and twinkling blue eyes. He looked down at her, smiling. He bore some resemblance to her headmistress, Ms. Dumbledore. Only, she had snow white hair that was always tied in a tight bun and blue eyes that hardly, almost never, twinkled. And no beard. Definitely no beard. A little ways off, was middle-aged woman with grey, pulled up hair. She struck Rebecca as very nun-like. She smiled as she saw Rebecca look her way. Off in the bed across from her, lay Iva, her eyes closed in slumber. Rebecca shut her eyes, and tried to remember what all had happened. The girls...the book...the fire...it was all coming back to her, but she felt that there was something missing. Something vital...the army of werewolves and the woman.

Rebecca opened her eyes and looked at the old man. "Where-" she broke off into a coughing fit. The man stepped away swiftly and was replaced by the woman. She filled a goblet with a clear liquid and handed it to Rebecca, indicating her to drink it. She brought the goblet to her mouth, and gulped it all down. She shuddered. The drink was foul, but it cleared her throat. She tried speaking again.

"Where am I?" she asked the man.

He smiled down at her. "My dear, you are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Introductions

**Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Yes, my story is awesome. This, however, has nothing to do w/ me, and everything to do w/ my genius beta, VirgoTheVirgin she has worked tirelessly on all my chapters, erasing the numerous errors AND she does it for free! (told you I'd add it hehe) Sorry Virgo, but I had to get rid of the ( ) they were bothering me.  
**

**Chapter Two**

Rebecca sat up and stared at him disbelievingly. "What?" she shook her head. "Sorry, let me rephrase that best I can. What?!"

The elderly man smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know, quite unbelievable, but not impossible, for you see, nothing is impossible."

"Okay… And do you mind telling me exactly what's happened since the fire?"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean 'which one'? Which one do you think? The one back in D.C.!"

"Ah. Right. Well, do you want to hear what the Muggles know, or what's plain fact to me?" the man asked reasonably.

"Erm…" Rebecca thought for a moment. "What's plain fact to you?"

"Well," he said simply, "the school burned down, and you and various classmates were transported here."

"That's it?"

He thought for a moment. "Oh yes. There were a couple of students dead, the boys school was burned down as well. Oh, and by the way, this is Madam Pomfrey, and I am Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore."

There was silence as Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore gestured Madam Pomfrey away. He turned his attention back to Rebecca. "Now, do you want to hear my theories?"

Slowly, Rebecca nodded.

"Well, my sources tell me that witchcraft was used at your school."

Rebecca looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm sorry, but did you say you're Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I must have mistaken you for someone else, because the Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore I had heard of was an intelligent person."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Rebecca regretted them. However, Albus Dumbledore simply threw back his head and laughed. "So much like your mother you are."

His voice trailed off and his stared beyond the castle walls.

"Professor? Are you still on planet Earth?"

He shook himself and continued. "Anyway, I believe I said witchcraft?" Rebecca nodded. "Oh, pardon me! I meant sorcery. My sources tell me that sorcery was used at your school."

Rebecca sat up a little straighter. "Are you trying to tell me that there is-was-a sorceress at our school? That's ridiculous!"

"Bless you. No, I'm telling you that _you _are the sorceress. "

Silence greeted his words.

"Okay, say I believe you. What does that have to do with the fire? And why is it that I didn't find out until _now_?"

"It doesn't relate to the fire. Or it might not. See, in their fourteenth year, a few witches are chosen to become sorceresses. Of course, they have very little choice in the matter. None, actually. Only the descendents of the great medieval sorceress, Morgan le Fay have that honor."

"But, I thought Morgan le Fay was an _evil _sorceress?"

"Oh, she was. She tried her hardest to deny King Arthur his crown. Of course, it didn't work, but we'll get into that later. Besides, The Dark Lord is considerably evil, but he's also a genius. A lot like Hitler."

Rebecca looked at him curiously. "What dies Hitler have to do with this? He was a Muggle!"

Dumbledore looked at her, eyes twinkling. "That's what everyone else thinks, but how could he possibly have had so much control over all of Germany? He'd either have to be a wizard, sorcerer, or genius."

Rebecca nodded, understanding slightly. "So, you have to be really smart to be evil."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Almost, but that's another subject we will discuss later. Now, continuing from where I left of. While there was only a select few chosen, the end of the process…well, you're lucky if you live, for you see, your journey to become a sorceress is not over yet."

"Please, professor," Rebecca asked, "what exactly is the process?"

"The process is just what I call it, sorceresses call it something else. Anyway. The process happens gradually, not all at once. And at the end, there is always something dramatic that happens. And it always includes fire. Do you know why?"

Rebecca considered it for a moment. "Is it because of the witch hunts they used to have? How they burned the witches at the stake? And…" the realization of what that meant hit her. "and…and if they lived, they knew that they really were witches. But they never caught any. In America, that is. "

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, good. Now, the first thing that will happen is that the witch will be haunted by dreams, nightmares, hallucinations, and déjà vu."

He paused, allowing his words to sink in. Rebecca focused on Iva on the bed across from hers. "What's the second thing?"

"An ordeal," he sighed. "Usually, like I said, something involving fire. And…"

Rebecca looked up sharply. "And?"

"A death. Of someone close. Either a family member or friend."

"Iva…" she whispered.  
"I'm afraid so. But," he started, "she's not dead. In critical condition,

yes, but not dead. But there might not be that possibility of death, at least not completely.

"You see, if she dies and a spirit is nearby, the spirit will enter her body. The spirit, however, must be one of a sorcerer or sorceress."

"Okay, I think I understand. Is there a third thing?"

"Naturally. You will….begin to look different. Feel different. You will look more like a sorceress. And if you're a close enough descendent to Morgan le Fay, you will begin to take on some of her physical attributes."

"All you had to say was that I'd begin to look like a sorceress." Rebecca grumbled under her breath.

"Yes, well, there's more."

"More?" asked Rebecca timidly, almost resignedly.

"Yes, more. You see, the spirit can only enter Hogwarts if your friend brings it in here. Now, she might not have done it purposefully, but she would have done it. But once it enters her body, the spirit will take control. It'll allow her to live like that for a while; just long enough to gain allies.

"Then, your friend will fully and completely die. However, you won't be aware of it. The spirit will be in her body, using it as its vessel. But your friend will behave somewhat differently."

"Then what? What do I do?"

He looked at her sadly. "I've told you too much already. Twenty-minutes too much. I will tell Madam Pomfrey that you are well, but if she insists that you stay another day, you will. I will also tell the school that you can now see visitors. I'm sure your friends would like to see you."

"Okay. Thanks Professor."

The old man turned to leave, when Rebecca spoke again. "Oh, professor?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A week now, my dear." He turned back around and left quietly.

Rebecca sighed, going over what Dumbledore had said the other day. Madam Pomfrey had insisted she stay another day, so she stayed, bored out of her mind. She began to sigh again when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Visitors!" she said in a singsong voice. Behind her followed six people, three she knew quite well, and three others she didn't know at all. Rebecca sat up quickly.

"Becky!" Ashley shrieked, running over to Rebecca to give her a hug, followed closely by Daina.

"Ashy, Becky doesn't want a hug. Especially from _you_."

Ashley whirled around, wand in hand. "Hey! Watch it Dai!"

The white haired woman behind them barked, "Girls! No magic in the hospital wing!"

Rebecca grinned. "Yes, girls. Take it outside if you must, but not in here."

"Rebecca," the woman warned sternly, "Girls."

"Sorry Ms. Dumbledore." The three girls said in unison. "Won't ever happen again."

Ms. Dumbledore shook her head. "If I had a knut every time I heard that from you girls, I'd be a very rich old witch."

"With a capitol B?" Rebecca asked casually.

Ms. Dumbledore stared at her sharply. "NO! A lowercase W."

While Ms. Dumbledore stood sulking, a bushy haired girl came up behind her. "Excuse me, Ms. Dumbledore?"

Ms. Dumbledore jumped a mile. "Oh, sorry dears. I almost forgot about the three of you." She glanced over to where Iva lay. "Are you sure we won't wake her? Madam Pomfrey?"

Ashley spoke up. "Ms. Dumbledore? Madam Pomfrey left."

"Oh! So she did."

"Don't worry about Iva, Ms. D. She's dead asleep. It's only an expression!" Rebecca added quickly when she saw the look on Ms. Dumbledore's face.

"Very well, very well. I'm going to leave you six to your introductions." She slipped out of the hospital wing, closing the doors shut behind her.

Ashley and Daina sat on Becca's bed, as the bushy haired girl and the dark haired boy sat on the bed next to hers. The white-blond snobby-looking boy practically imploded with impatience. "God, this is useless. I have better things to do then introduce myself to three American bitches."

"Then leave, because I don't recall asking to be introduced to an asshole!" retorted Rebecca.

The boy glared at her as she returned his glare evenly. "Fine," he said calmly. "I will."

"Good riddance," Rebecca muttered, just loud enough for the white-blond boy to hear. He sniffed audibly.

He headed to the door and was about to leave when the girl spoke up. "Malfoy, stop. You can't just leave. Dumbledore asked _all of us_ to---"

"Let him leave, Hermione. We really don't need his company." The dark haired boy said.

"That's right. And I didn't ask for you to stop me, you filthy mudblood."

In a flash, Rebecca was up and out of the bed, Daina's wand in hand. "If I were you," she growled slightly, "I'd sit my ass down and behave. I haven't used magic in over a week, so please, just give me _one more good reason._"

Malfoy glared at her again, but obeyed, sitting on a chair a little ways off. Rebecca tossed Daina's wand back to her, and sat back on the bed. "Okay. Now, can we please start with the introductions again?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter. We're both in Griffindor House."

Rebecca looked at the boy on the chair. "And you?"

"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin House." He drawled.

She nodded. "Right, well, this is Ashley and Daina. I'm Rebecca." She gestured to Iva. "And that there is Iva."

"Is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Probably. Ya'll will like her, she's pretty nice."

Draco looked at her oddly. "Ya'll? What's that?"

"It's something that you obviously don't know about." Ignoring his evil glare, which seemed to be all that he was capable of, she continued. "I'm from the south of America. Not South America. South of America. That's how we say you all down there."

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. "That's interesting! Why do you guys do that?"

Daina and Rebecca shared a look. "Ya know, I'm not sure. We just do."

"So what about you?" asked Harry, looking at Ashley. "Where are you from?"

"North of America. A small city."

"So, when did you guys find out you were witches?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Daina and I are pure-bloods, so pretty much our whole life." Ashley replied, Daina nodding along.

Rebecca was quiet. "I'm Muggle-born, I think. So I didn't find out until I got my letter."

"What do you mean you _think_ you're Muggle-born? Either you know you are, or you know you're not," scoffed Malfoy.

Rebecca locked her eyes with his. "It _means_ I'm not sure anymore."

"And how are you not sure anymore?" asked Malfoy, challenging.

"That," she said slowly, "is between me and Professor Dumbledore."

Rolling his eyes, but not saying any more, Malfoy let the subject rest.

There was silence in the room, one of those silences where no one wants to say anything stupid, but no one wants the silence to get too thick either. Malfoy got up from his chair and began walking around the room. Harry and Hermione just sat there silently, and Daina and Ashley went to see Iva.

"Well! How are you six getting along?" Professor Dumbledore came bursting into the room. As he walked over to Iva's bed, the curtains of the windows flew up, allowing everyone to bask in the light. Malfoy stopped where he was and turned to look at Dumbledore. He came to a halt at the foot of Iva's bed, but the curtains from where he was to the other end of the room flew up as well. He saw the look on everyone's face. "Ah. That good. Well, you'll be happy to know that Professors Snape, McGonagall, Moody, and I have figured out how to wake her."

As if on cue, a man with greasy black hair and a long pointed nose came in swiftly, followed by a tall, grey haired woman with the same hairstyle as Ms. Dumbledore. Behind her hobbled a stout man with an artificial leg, and an eye that seemed to have a mind of its own. As if out of nowhere, Madam Pomfrey materialized in front of the three new comers.

"Out!" she barked. "Out, out, out! There are already six people too many in here!"

"Uh, Madam Pomfrey?" Rebecca said quietly.

She turned to Rebecca. "Yes dear?" she said sweetly.

"Well, the professors are here for Iva, while the others are visiting me. So, that wouldn't be a problem would it?"

"Well…I suppose not…"

Dumbledore smiled. "Misses Granger, Parker, and Setterfield and Misters Potter and Malfoy were just leaving."

"Finally.", muttered Malfoy. He headed straight to the door and left, followed shortly by Hermione and Harry.

Daina turned to Becca. "Tell us how it goes."

"No, I don't think I will." Rebecca said sarcastically. Ashley opened her mouth to speak, her eyes confused. "It's a joke, Ashley. Of course I'll tell you how it goes! Now go."

"Fine! Make us feel loved." Ashley and Daina left, the door shutting itself behind them.

"Does _she_ have to be here? After all Dumbledore, the girl is perfectly capable of leaving, and she is a student." Said the greasy haired man.

"I trust her Severus, as you all will eventually. Now, back to our young Ms. DaVin. Minerva, Alastor, are you ready?"

"Of course, Albus." replied the woman, eyeing Rebecca from the corner of her eye. Rebecca gulped, this woman was intimidating, and not someone on whose bad side you would want to be. The bloodcurdling man just grunted, his electric blue eye whirling in circles endlessly, finally coming to a stop at Rebecca.

"Well then," started Dumbledore, pulling out his wand. "Let's get started."

**Author's Note: I bet you guys were very curious about how they were going to wake Iva up! (Readers thinking 'actually we couldn't care less') Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but if Harry and Hermione couldn't know about it…well, Hermione's the brightest witch of her age. Again, thanks to VirgoTheVirgin and for the reviews. Um, are author notes supposed to be this long? It's more of a paragraph now then a note…well, anyway! Review, review, review!!! Please.**


	3. Run Ins

**Authors Note: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! MARY SUE ALERT!!! OK, first of all, there _might_ be a Mary Sue in here, but, she's supposed to be in there. (Is it really a Mary Sue if the author _knows _it's a Mary Sue?) She's part of the big story. And she'll probably get on your nerves and all, but she gets on mine too. Well, I've kept you from chapter three long enough, but, before I can let you read the latest installment, I have a few choice words to say. "And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"**

**Chapter Three**

"…and then Dumbledore told us to get out, but not in the mean way like some other people would, but in that really nice way and…"

Rebecca tuned in and out of the conversation. Ashley was briefing Iva of what had happened while she was asleep. Rebecca had listened for the first half, but now grew weary of the chatter. The four were in the Hogwarts library, constantly being hushed by a vulture-like woman. Iva had only woken up yesterday; the Hogwarts' professors had done a very good job at reviving her. How they had done it, even Rebecca wasn't sure.

"Misses DaVin, Parker, and Setterfield?" asked a small, brown haired boy, who was at the most twelve.

"Yes? That's us." Iva kindly replied, actually bothering to keep her voice low.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. Would you like me to show you the way?"

Iva smiled sweetly at him. "No, it's okay. You go back to your dorm. You're in Griffindor, right?"

The boy nodded, turned, and walked away. "Nice kid." Daina said. "He didn't even bother to thank us for not dragging him with us."

"It doesn't matter. He's just some little kid. Let's go, we don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting." The four of them got up and left the library, much to the relief of Madam Pince.

"We're lost." stated Ashley

"Captain Obvious strikes again!" Daina said in a purposely loud voice.

"Well, there's no need to be so rude. I'm just saying that-"

"Enough! Both of you! I mean really, we don't need to fight right now. Why did they have to make the dang school so dang _big?_"

Iva turned to her. "Rebecca! You must be thankful that we have the honor of staying here. Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry there is!"

"I know, I know. But still. They didn't have to make it so big."

Iva just rolled her eyes, turned back around, and continued to lead them. "Why is she leading us on if she just woke up yesterday?" Daina murmured to Rebecca.

"Good question." she murmured back. There was a bang, and much laughter behind them. In the midst of the laughter, she heard the distinctive voice of a certain Mr. Malfoy. Louder, she said, "Iva?"

"Yes?"

"There is someone who can help. But, he's not really fond of us, so if you could ask him…" her voice trailed off.

Iva stopped and turned to face her again. "Well…I don't know. Do we have to go looking for him?"

"No. Actually, he's in that big laughing group behind us. Just ask for Draco Malfoy."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. She walked down the corridor, followed by the other three. She turned the corner, where the large crowd was. Rebecca, Daina, and Ashley, watched from afar

The crowd had became silent as Iva approached. She had her shiny brunette hair down, and her big baby blue eyes had an innocent gleam in them. Her nose was the perfect size, her lips full, and her skin slightly pale and flawless. In a word, she was perfect.

"Excuse me, but does one of you happen to be Draco Malfoy?"

Now all eyes were turned to Malfoy, who was, of course, in the middle of it all, along with the young Griffindor boy who had been sent by Dumbledore to get them. Only, now he looked different. Pimples, zits, and boils of all sizes covered his face, and his hair looked like it had been burnt.

"That's me." he said, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Why?"

Iva locked her blue eyes with his cold grey-blue ones. "We were supposed to go to Dumbledore's office, but I'm afraid we don't know the way. Could you show us?"

Malfoy's trademark smirk easily slid onto his face. "Well, I might not be able to, but I'm sure this Griffindor would be delighted to." He pointed his already drawn wand at the little boy. As she saw Malfoy draw breath to say a spell, Rebecca drew out her own.

"**_Expelliarmus_!" **

**Malfoy's wand flew from his hand into Rebecca's outstretched one. "Why you little-"**

**"Uh-uh. Watch your tongue Malfoy, you have nothing to defend yourself with, remember?"**

**"Give me back my wand!" He demanded, his two gorilla-like body guards cracking their knuckles and drawing out their own wands, although it seemed doubtful they knew how to use them. **

**"Now see, Malfoy, little boys like you shouldn't be given such toys. You could hurt yourself. Which I see hasn't happened…_yet._" **

**"Becca! Give him his wand and stop making threats that, knowing you, you'll carry out."**

**Without any gesticulation, the two thugs leapt onto Rebecca. She sighed, and waved her wand lazily. The two boys flew the other way, slamming into the opposite wall with a sickening _thud!_ "I hope that wasn't their head…"**

**Then, she turned her wand to the boy, and with another wave, he disappeared. There was a jet of red headed her way, and this time, when she waved her wand, the jet froze, all eyes on it. Then it was sent back to the spell caster, twice as powerful as it was before. This time, it was a pale girl with short black hair and a pug face. The spell hit her square in the forehead, and her head got bigger and bigger…and even bigger. **

"Now, does that change your view a little? If I were you Malfoy, I'd take them to the hospital wing, or…"

"Or? There's an 'or' to it?" questioned Iva.

"There's always another option. I can send them up there right now, so you can lead us to Dumbledore's office."

The two locked eyes, Malfoy's so filled with intense hatred, Rebecca almost burst out laughing. "Fine, but you don't send them up. I don't trust you _at all_. Montague, take them up to the nun. If she asks, tell her what happened."

An unfortunate looking boy gestured to a couple of the others to help carry the two gorillas, and a couple more to help the pug faced girl keep her balance. As Montague pushed past her, Rebecca winced. "Ugh. Was anyone else hurt in that accident or was it just you?"

If looks could kill, Rebecca would be dead, very very dead. "Well, then," Iva said, "let's get going, we've kept Professor Dumbledore waiting long enough."

Malfoy shoved past them all, and began walking the opposite way that the girls had been going. "Follow me."

Ashley and Iva went ahead without question. Rebecca and Daina exchanged a look and rolled their eyes, but followed behind quietly. He led them around corners and through hallways, but they still weren't anywhere closer to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't trust him." Rebecca whispered to Daina.

"Neither do I, but he's the only one we have to lead us, remember? And with you around, I think he's only going to delay us." She whispered back.

Iva turned her head. "What are you two whispering about back there? Secrets don't have friends…"

"And friends don't have secrets…"murmured Rebecca. Again, she raised her voice. "Hey, Malfoy!"

"What?"

"If you don't hurry up and get us to Dumbledore's office, I swear, I'll-"

"Whatever. Look, I'm leading you guys to him, okay? So just hold on."

"Listen Malfoy, I still have your wand, remember? So if I were you, I'd be a little bit quicker about this."

He murmured something under his breath that she couldn't quite catch, but it must have been pretty funny, because Iva and Ashley burst out laughing.

Finally, after what felt like twenty years, they were standing in front of the most hideous gargoyle and of them had ever seen. "Um…how are we all going to fit in there?" asked Ashley.

Iva frowned at her. Daina shook her head. "Oh good lord help her _please_."

Malfoy and Rebecca exchanged a bemused look and then stared at Ashley. "I've heard a lot of stupid things out of you, Ashley, but that would have to be the stupidest thing you have _ever_ said."

"Well, it's a reasonable question! I mean, I'm surprised Dumbledore fits in there-"

"You idiot, you're supposed to tell the gargoyle the password, and then he'll get out of the way and you go up a flight of stairs, and there you are, his office," Malfoy snapped. "God, I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered to himself.

"Well then, what's the password?" asked Iva.

"Figure it out yourselves. The deal was that I lead you to his office. Not to help you get into it. Now give me back my wand."

Rebecca tossed him his wand, and he stalked back in the direction that they had come from. "Now, let's figure out what the password is."

Suddenly, the gargoyle leaped out of the way and a huge, spiraling staircase appeared before them. Rebecca jumped onto the first stair and glanced back at the others. "Well, you guys coming?"

The other three followed her and the stairs began spiraling upwards in a tight, corkscrew pattern, making all the occupants dizzy as hell."

**AUTHORS NOTE: OH MY GOD! THANK YOU VIRGOTHEVIRGIN!!!!!!!! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS STORY, EXSPECIALLY THIS _CHAPTER_ WOULD BE LIKE IF YOU WEREN'T AROUND!!!! Review, review, review!!! Please.**

**Authors Note 2: I know, I know, more notes? Well, I think I've gotten addicted to them (thanks Virgo, for the _excellent _idea to put in authors notes). Well, here's the thing. I kinda want to change the title, but I can't think of anything, so, as the story progresses, I was wondering if you, my wonderful, marvelous, intelligent, experienced, polite, and beautiful readers could brainstorm a little to help me. Now, moving on. Thanks to my most wonderful Beta, VirgoTheVirgin. Where I would be without her, I have no clue what-so-ever. And even more thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. Even of there are like…only two or three of you.**


	4. Choices

**Authors Note heehee: YAY AN UPDATE! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stupid writers block. Still looking for a title so if you have any ideas please, don't be shy, just tell me. It can't be as bad as mine. Not that I'm saying it'll be bad! It's just that if you think that is, then mine is worse compared to that…never mind. **

**For the background information, I credit JK Rowling, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and mugglenet.**

* * *

******Chapter Four**

Rebecca and her friends stepped off of the spiral staircase and into a large, striking, circular room. The walls were covered in pictures of snoozing witches and wizards; Rebecca guessed them to be old headmasters and headmistresses. Across the room was a great, claw-footed desk, and behind it, on a shelf, sat a brown, decrepit, wizard's hat.

The room was decorated in red; from its red, marble floors, to its red, velvet window curtains. All of this was complimented by a phoenix standing on a perch next to the huge, claw-footed table. Behind the table was a large, maroon, leather chair, facing the battered hat and away from the girls.

"Oh no! Maybe Draco was right. Maybe the boy was tricking us and Dumbledore really didn't want to see us." Iva fretted.

"If _Professor _Dumbledore didn't want to see us, then we'd still be wondering what the password was." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes at the mention of Malfoy.

"I dunno," Ashley said skeptically. "Iva might be right."

Rebecca eyed her dangerously. "Aren't you the one who just asked how we were supposed to fit into a _gargoyle?_"

"Yes well, I have found the error of my ways and have decided to-"

"Please, stop. You're babbling nonsense again. Rebecca is right and Iva and Malfoy are wrong. Simple fact."

"Well-"

"Shut up, both of you." Rebecca snapped. "Professor Dumbledore? Sorry to point out the obvious and all, but we're here."

The four girls stood silently, staring at the giant chair as it swiveled around to face the girls. "Ms. Sylfaen. I don't remember asking you to come, but it's just as well that you did."

"Sorry Professor. I can leave, if you want."

"No, no. Stay, this concerns you as much as it does them. Professors McGonagall and Snape will be here shortly, so please, take a seat." Immediately, four leather squishy chairs appeared in front of his desk. Rebecca and Daina took the two at the far end, closest to the phoenix, while Iva and Ashley took the other two.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Iva was sitting up straight in her chair, her right leg crossed comfortably over her left, her hands on her lap, sitting so still a statue might have envied her. Ashley mimicked Iva's posture, even copying the way her pinkies were crossed, but while that side was lady-like and proper, Daina and Rebecca were the complete opposite. Daina had sunk deep into the spongy chair, looking as if she wished it to swallow her, with her arms crossed and legs outstretched like a chicken's. Rebecca's elbow rested on the arm of her chair, her chin on her hand. She curiously watched the phoenix.

"His name," Professor Dumbledore said, breaking the silence "is Fawkes."

"He's beautiful." Iva said admiringly, her voice hushed.

Fawkes was a large, swan sized, ruby bird, with an extending gold beak, tail, and talons. He sang a musical note, and the beautiful note reverberated around the room.

Iva noticeably flinched, and looked away. Dumbledore saw this, and a slight frown wrinkled his brow, but he said nothing.

"They're only found in Egypt, China, and India. Where did you get him?" Ashley asked.

"Gee, I dunno Ashley." Rebecca answered sarcastically. "Definitely not Egypt, China, or India."

A small chuckle escaped Dumbledore. "She was given to me by a student a long time ago, who had visited Egypt. Ah, Professors, there you are."

The intimidating woman that had helped arouse Iva came in, straight backed. Professor Snape, the man greasier then a fast food restaurant, followed swiftly, glaring at the four girls, especially Rebecca.

Dumbledore stood up and motioned the teachers to stop. He walked to them and quietly conferred with them. After a number of nodding and okay-ing, the trio turned to the girls.

"Girls, you have a choice. Now, most of your schoolmates chose the first one. Homesickness does that to people. You have no other choices but these." Dumbledore started.

"You can leave and go back home," continued Professor McGonagall.

"Or stay at Hogwarts and be sorted into your own House." Snape concluded coldly.

"We'll give you a minute to think of what you will do, and then we will act accordingly." Dumbledore spoke again.

There was a short silence. "I'm staying." Rebecca stated. "What about you guys?"

"If you stay, I'll stay." Replied Daina loyally.

"I dunno…" trailed off Ashley.

"I'll stay as well. Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry there is, and I am honored to stay be given this choice." That sounded too well practiced, Rebecca thought, but let it slide.

"Well, then, I guess I'll stay too, then." Ashley said.

"Very good, I am pleased to hear that. When the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students arrive we will sort you then. Until that time…we have huts located near the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"These people are all about optimism," Daina muttered to Rebecca, who grinned.

"One of the huts is currently occupied by our Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. The other, however, is recently built, and you are quite welcome to it."

"Thank you Professor." The four said in unison.

Professor McGonagall spoke. "Come. I will show you the way to your new home."

"Wait," Rebecca said suddenly. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I need to talk to you about what you told me the day before…"

He nodded. "Yes, I thought you would. Minerva, please show the other girls out, and Severus, would you please get the school supplies that the fourth years need?"

"Come girls, this way." Daina, Ashley, and Iva got up and walked out with McGonagall. Snape nodded to Dumbledore and left as well.

Dumbledore walked to his swivel chair and sat. "Now, Rebecca, what did you want to speak to me about?"

* * *

******Authors Note: Ah, well, not the best chapter, but it's what I've got. Seemed rather short to me. I had writers block for weeks before I decided to change how the story was going. Again, I have a wonderful Beta. Sorry about adding the extra hut, but I needed a place where the girls could stay until they were sorted. **

******VirgoTheVirgin- thanks for all your reviews. You rock. And I'm not just saying that because you're my beta and best friend.**

******xoxstacilynnxox- I know you didn't really read my story, but hey, you added another review for my story, so thanks! **

******The Sentient Wolf- thanks for your review too! Thank you for your kind words, even though I do have a Mary Sue in here. ( **


	5. Little Voices

**Authors Note: Yay! Chapter 5!!! Thanks to all my reviewers, ya'll rock! **

**Melanie Potter- Sorry, about that. I couldn't remember if Fawkes was he or a she, so I said she. My beta went through it and edited all the she's to he's, and then I went over and made sure we got them all. I must have missed one.**

**tamara rose- thank you! I'm actually updating!**

**Chapter Five**

Rebecca fidgeted. "Well, sir, I was just wondering…can I tell anybody about this? Me being a sorceress and all."

Dumbledore surveyed her carefully. "Yes, I suppose you can. But be careful who you tell your secrets to, Rebecca. If you are not careful, the information could fall into the wrong hands, and I think you know what I mean when I say that."

Their eyes made contact and he looked at her meaningfully. He continued. "Note everything. Keep your eyes open, and watching. Daina is very loyal to you, while Ashley follows Iva rather too closely. And Iva is a smart witch, but I wouldn't suggest telling her."

"Actually sir, I wasn't planning on telling her. I just feel that I would need someone to talk to."

"Yes, I understand that. But chose wisely. You'll find that as lovely as this school may be, not everyone can be trusted."

Rebecca shuddered. That sounded too creepy, too…predicting. "Sir, there's also been something else that's been bothering me."

"I thought so, what is it?"

"Iva. She's…different. I mean, she even looks a little different. Is the spirit-"

Dumbledore stopped her. "Whether or not the spirit is in Iva, it is your job to figure out. I cannot help you. I am deeply sorry."

Rebecca sighed. "Yeah, I didn't you could anyway. Is there anything that I would need to know, as a sorceress-in-training?"

"Ah! Thank you for reminding me. Professor McGonagall and I will be acting as your mentors. We will send you an owl the morning of your lesson. You should have weekly meeting with Professor McGonagall and I, although they will be separate. Professor Snape may be teaching you, but that is yet to be seen."

"Sir, what exactly would I be learning?"

"Professor McGonagall will teach you how to harness your transfiguration and I will teach need-to-know information."

"My-my-my transfiguration, sir?" Rebecca asked cautiously.

He smiled easily. "Yes, Rebecca. You see, our Transfiguration teacher is an Animagus herself, and she can spot a fellow Animagus a mile away."

"Oh."

"Yes, well, of course, she doesn't know what you can turn into, but still, it's the concept of it. You are registered, are you not?"

"Uh…not, actually. We're unregistered Animagus. We, uh, we were kinda just experimenting with the potion in our third year. We didn't know we had gotten it right," she admitted bashfully.

"Hmmm, yes, I thought it might go somewhere along those lines. How did you find out?"

"When we woke up the next morning. We didn't think it had worked, but it did."

"And what exactly did you turn into?"

"I turned into a black Timber Wolf, Iva turned into a Siberian Tiger, Daina turned into a Golden Retriever, and Ashley," she snickered. "Turned into a mouse."

He nodded, lost in thought. "Well," he began, finally speaking. "I will give you four maps, very useful for the four of you. Professor Snape should bring your schedules with your supplies. Maybe you heard, but in case you haven't, our school will be hosting the one-hundredth annual Triwizard Tournament. Of course, you can't sign up for it, but it is an exciting event none the less. "

He conjured up four maps, each on a yellowing piece of parchment. "Oh! And there are four Houses. Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each House-"

Suddenly, the battered hat began to sing.

I_**n times of old when I was new**_  
_**And Hogwarts barely started**_  
_**The founders of our noble school**_  
_**Thought never to be parted:**_

_**United by a common goal,**_  
_**They had the self same yearning,**_  
_**To make the world's best magic school**_  
_**And pass along their learning.**_

_**"Together we will build and teach!"**_  
_**The four good friends decided**_  
_**And never did they dream that they**_  
_**Might someday be divided,**_

_**For were there such friends anywhere**_  
_**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**_  
_**Unless it was the second pair**_  
_**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong?**_  
_**How could such friendships fail?**_  
_**Why, I was there and so can tell**_  
_**The whole sad sorry tale.**_

_**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those**_  
_**Whose ancestry is purest."**_  
_**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**_  
_**Intelligence is surest."**_

_**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**_  
_**With brave deeds to their name."**_  
_**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**_  
_**And treat them just the same."**_

_**These differences caused little strife**_**  
**_**When first they came to light,**_**  
**_**For each of the four founders had**_**  
**_**A House in which they might**_**  
**

_**Take only those they wanted, so,**_**  
**_**For instance, Slytherin**_**  
**_**Took only pure-blood wizards**_**  
**_**Of great cunning, just like him,**_**  
**

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_**  
**_**Were taught by Ravenclaw,**_**  
**_**While the bravest and the boldest**_**  
**_**Went to daring Gryffindor.**_**  
**

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**_**  
**_**And taught them all she knew,**_**  
**_**Thus the Houses and their founders**_**  
**_**Retained friendships firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_**  
**_**For several happy years,**_**  
**_**But then discord crept among us**_**  
**_**Feeding on our faults and fears.**_**  
**

_**The Houses that, like pillars four,**_**  
**_**Had once held up our school,**_**  
**_**Now turned upon each other and,**_**  
**_**Divided, sought to rule.**_**  
**

_**And for a while it seemed the school**_**  
**_**Must meet an early end,**_**  
**_**What with dueling and with fighting**_**  
**_**And the clash of friend on friend.**_**  
**

_**And at last there came a morning**_**  
**_**When old Slytherin departed**_**  
**_**And though the fighting then died out**_**  
**_**He left us quite downhearted.**_**  
**

_**And never since the founders four**_**  
**_**Were whittled down to three**_**  
**_**Have the Houses been united**_**  
**_**As they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_**  
**_**And you all know the score:**_**  
**_**I sort you into Houses**_**  
**_**Because that is what I'm for,**_**  
**_**But this year I'll go further,**_**  
**_**Listen closely to my song:**_**  
**_**Though condemned I am to split you**_**  
**_**Still I worry that it's wrong,**_**  
**

_**Though I must fulfill my duty**_**  
**_**And must quarter every year**_**  
**_**Still I wonder whether sorting**_**  
**_**May not bring the end I fear.**_**  
**

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_**  
**_**The warning history shows,**_**  
**_**For our Hogwarts is in danger**_**  
**_**From external, deadly foes**_**  
**

_**And we must unite inside her**_**  
**_**Or we'll crumble from within**_**  
**_**I have told you, I have warned you...**_**  
**_**Let the Sorting now begin.**_

"Thank you, Sorting Hat." Dumbledore said.

"Your welcome, Albus, anytime. It is, after all, my job to inform the students about the history of the Houses. Besides, I felt my voice was getting rusty."

"You have a wonderful voice." Rebecca said politely.

_Why thank you, young sorceress._

_Ex-excuse me? Are you speaking to me?_

_No, I'm talking to the portraits. Wonderful conversationalists they are, quite stirring conversations we have sometimes._

_Um…this is, I'm guessing, sarcasm?_

He sighed._ Yes dear, that is sarcasm. You are definitely not one of the more intelligent ones of the group, but I'm sure you learn fast._

_So, you can talk to me in my head?_

_Darling, dearest, what do you not understand of what our conversation has been like? Of **course **I can talk to you in your head. Many _many_ thoughts in here going 'round and 'round. Why, I already know where to sort you into!_

_Really? Where? _

_Now, now, do you really think I'm going to tell you before anyone else? Don't put your hopes up dear. _

Rebecca was vaguely aware that Dumbledore was staring at her curiously, probably wondering what in Merlin's name she was doing. However, she was too lost in her conversation to care.

_Well, you're no fun, are you Sorting Hat?_

He sighed again. Was Dumbledore hearing these sighs? If so, he wasn't letting on. _I **do **have a name you know. _

_Really? Who would name a hat?_

_Thank you so very much for that utmost respect in my being a hat._

_Oh, uh, sorry? _

_It's fine, really. Are you interested in knowing my name at all?_

_Well, I mean yeah. I can't just keep calling you Sorting Hat all the time if it's not your name, right?_

_And all of a sudden you get all logical. Bipolar much?_

_Bipolar means your moods change easily, quickly, and violently. Trust _

_I am not bipolar. I had a pre-algebra teacher who was though. He was awesome; he let us throw fish around the classroom._

_Fish? _

_Yeah, and giraffes and bees. _

_Well, he's interesting, I'll say that much. Where all your other teachers like that?_

_Nah. My social studies teacher kept medieval torture devices in her classrooms. And used them too. She'd take pictures as she used them, then she'd put them on the Wall of Shame. My language teacher had death threats if we even thought about cheating on one of her tests. _

_You're serious? _

_Of course. Why would I lie about this kind of thing?_

_For a number of reasons. Like just to make your point._

_True, true. But, anyway, where were we?_

_That's quite a lot of w's, did u realize that? _

_No, actually, I didn't. Why do you keep changing the subject? Stop changing the subject! Gaw! _

_Okay, okay. Odd girl you are. We were talking about my name._

_Oh right. You never did tell me. So what is it? _

_Merlin. My name is Merlin._

_Merlin? Like that old wizard? _

_No, no, dear. His name his Albus Dumbledore. Though he does have an Order of Merlin, First Class. _

_Is that like a plane ticket?_

_A what?_

_Never mind. I-_

"Ms. Sylfaen, as soon as you're done, I will give you the maps, and you can leave." Said Dumbledore, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Sorry Professor. Um, I'm done, you, um, can give me the maps now."

He waved his wand and four parchments appeared from thin air.

_Show off,_ mumbled Merlin. _Just because he has something to wave around, doesn't mean he has to show it…um, I didn't mean for that to sound as perverted as it sounded._

Rebecca laughed quietly. Merlin was an interesting hat, pretty funny, actually. "Thanks Professor." She thanked as she took the parchments Dumbledore handed to her.

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Sylfaen. If I were you, however, I would leave now, before your friends claim the better parts of the hut."

She smiled. "OK. Bye Professor." Dumbledore nodded his goody bye to her as she turned to leave.

_What, no good bye for me?_

_Aw, I'm sorry Merlin, did I forget about you?_

_Well, apparently. _

_Buh-bye Merlin. _Rebecca replied, as she stepped into the stairway.

_Goodbye Ms._ _Sylfaen. I will be seeing the inside of your head soon._

_Um…okay?_

The staircase began swiveling downwards, making Rebecca extremely dizzy. "Damn staircase," muttered Rebecca, as she stepped out of it when it came to a stop.

"Had fun?" inquired a sleek voice leaning against the wall.

Rebecca sighed, recognizing the voice. "Okay, Malfoy, what do you want?"

**Authors Note:** **Another cliff. I really like those; they give me a foundation to build on when I write my next chapter. Okay, that sounds really stupid when you say it out loud, so I wouldn't recommend saying that out loud. My sense of humor is a lot funnier when I'm actually talking, not typing it in a story. Oh, and by the way, her pre-alf,Social studies, and language teacher were all based on mine, cuz they're that awesome. **


	6. Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note**** Hey! An update! WOAH! does cabbage patch lol ok,i might not upfate in a while,because of technical problems involving my parents,me,and the computer. AGAIN thanks to me Beta, VirgoTheVirgin. And, OF COURSE my reviewers. Don't ask about the ALL CAPS, dunno why I'm using them.ANYWAY! On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"What makes you think that I want anything?" he asked innocently.

"Because, Malfoy," she explained, "I know you, and you don't usually say-"

He cut her off. "I've only spoken to you twice!" He was hurt, she could tell that much.

"Well, so? I've met people like you before. You're only polite if you want something."

"Or like someone." he looked at her in the eyes, and she looked back.

"The point is, I know you want something, so what is it?" Rebecca restated as she walked away from Dumbledore's office.

"I just got back from the hospital wing. By the way, do you know where you're going?" He inquired, following closely.

She stopped and turned around. "Okay, I _really _resent that last comment. Yes, I know where I'm going. I just don't know how to _get _there." She continued on, ignoring his smirk. "I'm guessing you brought up the hospital wing for a reason. So, how are they?"

"They're not all that great. Pansy's fine; Madam Pomfrey only had to shrink her head. She was supposed to only go back down to her regular head size but-"

"Seeing as how she has a bigger head than most, she had to go down a little further."

He sniggered. "Yeah, basically. Want me to show you where to go?"

Rebecca looked up at him, startled, but not letting it show. "Um, sure. You don't have to though, ya know. I mean, it's not like I'm keeping your wand hostage or anything."

"Yeah, I know, but still, while I'm here, I might as well. But, you know, I can't lead you anywhere if I don't know where it is you want to go."

"Oh! Right, sorry. You know about the new hut they built out on the grounds, right?"

"Yeah, you guys staying there?" he asked, leading her through the corridors.

"Yeah. How are the other two?" she asked, casually.

"Crabbe and Goyle? They have to stay for a week, maybe more. Their heads hit the wall pretty hard. I'm sure you heard that cracking sound."

"Uh, yeah, actually, I did."

"That was their skulls. Madam Pomfrey said that if they're lucky, their brains won't be that screwed up. Not that it matters, they didn't have much in there anyway."

She giggled. _Giggling? Nooo! BAD sign Rebecca, very bad._

_Merlin???_

_That's my name, don't wear it out!_

_I think you're worn out enough already. What are you doing in my head??? AGAIN???_

_I told you I'd be seeing the inside of your head again soon. _

_Well, yeah! But I thought you meant during the Sorting!!!_

_Awww, are you mad that I'll find out about your secret feelings for young Mr. Malfoy? _He was teasing her, and it wasn't funny. Not to her, anyway.

_Oh shut up. Grrr. Never talk to me when I am in another conversation, got it?_

_Awwww, but it's so much fun to watch you squirm._

_You sound like...like a Slytherin, I guess. Look, I'm gonna stop talking now. _

_Okay, but that doesn't mean I will. _

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Malfoy glanced at her sideways.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

_Aren't you going to tell the lad about me?_

_And make him think I'm a nut case? Uh, yeah, NO!_

_Snappy snappy wolfie._

_Oh shut up. That was privileged information that you were not supposed to find out about._

_I would have found out anyway, dear. Of course, I know more than anyone in this school. I know more about anyone than anyone knows about anyone. I know more about you then **you **do._

_Ok, see, now this day is getting really weird. Can I talk to you later?_

"Um, maybe because you haven't been listing to a word I've been saying, and you are walking straight for a wall."

"Oh! I'm soooo sorry. I guess I'm just a little preoccupied with what Dumbledore was saying."

_Naughty naughty. Lying to him like that is no way to start a relationship!_

_OH, BE QUIET! I **DO NOT** like him in that way._

_So she said what's the problem baby  
Whats the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking about it_

_As much as I love that song, Merlin, I'm going to have to ask you to stop._

"Oh, right. So what did you and Dumbledore talk about?"

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Make me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Shut UP Merlin! Grrrr!_

"Oh, you know, the usual."

He raised his eyebrows. "The usual?"

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everyone's after love_

_Merlin, how is it that Sorting Hats know everything else, but not how TO SHUT UP?!?!?!?_

They were now stepping out into the fall air, the flame colored leaves floating gently to the ground. Malfoy continued on. "What exactly is 'the usual' between a headmaster and a new student?"

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Rebecca began to ignore Merlin. "Gee Draco, I dunno, what do new students and their headmasters talk about? Maybe the rules and directions of the school, and their schedule?"

He laughed slightly. "Ya, that was probably a pretty stupid question."

She laughed along. "Yeah, just a little."

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never end all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

He looked at her. "You called me Draco, did you realize that?"

"Well, that is your name, isn't it?" Rebecca laughed.

"Yeah, but, I mean, you've been calling me Malfoy since the, uh...incident."

_These lines of lightning  
Means we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no_

"Nice way of putting it. Well, I dunno. It's not like you've been calling me by _my_ last name," Rebecca said logically.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess."

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love_

"Draco!" called a voice behind them.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

The two turned around to see Pansy Parkinson running toward them. "Draykey Poo!" She flung her arms around him.

_Tisk tisk. If you want a chance with the boy_, _then you have got to make sure that she is out of your way._

_Whatever Merlin. It doesn't bother me. Besides, I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!!!_

_Darling, you can't lie to me. I'm in your head. I can see what's going through your mind. Lower your claws and ease up. Gain allies, and then make enemies. _

_How many bets I'm gonna take the advice given to me from a HAT?_

Parkinson finally pulled away. "Why didn't you wait for me Draco?" She noticed Rebecca for the first time and glared. "And what are you doing with _her_?!"

Rebecca watched Draco fidget, then took over. "Just showing me where to go is all, Pansy. You don't have a problem with that, do you? I mean, I can always fix that..." she let her voice trail off.

Parkinson straightened up. "I talked to Snape about you! He said to watch out for you, that you can't be trusted. That you'll be the fall of Hogwarts!" she ended dramatically.

_The little skank. Tell her that Snape needs to decide where his loyalty lies._

Draco side stepped from Rebecca a little. An easy smile slipped onto Rebecca's face. "Well, you can go tell Snape that he needs to decide where his loyalty lies."

"You can tell him yourself! Unless you're too cowardly." she dared.

"Pansy," Draco interrupted. "Go back to the common room. I'll talk to you there."

She looked hurt as she replied. "Okay Draykey Bunny Poo. I'll go, but come soon, ok?" Parkinson gave him a garish wink.

Rebecca watched, amused, as Draco swallowed hard. His head almost fell off with the effort.

_Can she not tell that he doesn't like her that way?_

_Hmmm, seems a lot like you..._

_Nuh-uh! I don't like him, I really don't._

_You know, you once had a friend whose quote was, "Love is often hidden to those lost in it, and every one else just points and laughs at your stupidity."_

_Hey! My friend Katie said that! You have no right to use that!_

_It was in quotations._

_Was it? I couldn't tell; you didn't do the air quotes like other people do._

_THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE HANDS!_

_Snappy snappy hattie. _

_Shut up._

_Haha._

They turned their backs to a retreating Pansy, heading back toward the hut. "Sorry about that. She's..." he didn't finish. He didn't need to.

_Ask him the question already! You know you want to!_

"Um, are you two going out?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh, no, not really. I mean...I don't _really _like her or anything. I just go out with her. Like pity dates, ya know?"

_Horny horny hornets._

_MERLIN! Shut up!_

"Yeah, I guess I do." They walked in silence after that. It grew awkward between them.

_And you two had such a nice conversation going. _

_I know. And now because of Pansy, it got all quiet._

_So you do have feelings-_

_NO. I didn't say that. And I won't. Ever._

_I'm not gonna hold you to that. Why? Because you're young, people change, you'll change, feelings will change, and so will opinions._

_I really don't need a lecture right now._

_Told you, lower the claws, and ease up. Gain allies, and then make enemies. _

She sighed. _Merlin, I really doubt I'm gonna take advice from an ancient hat anytime soon._

Draco looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. You just look so bloody tired. Well, we're here."

"It's not much."

"Yeah well, that's just the outside. Inside, it's supposedly much nicer."

She shrugged. "Fine with me. Just wondering how Ashley's going to take it. Or took it, rather."

He glanced at her. "You know how stupid she is, right?"

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah, I do. Actually, she can be smart sometimes. _Sometimes_," she emphasized, seeing the look on his face. "It's just not her strong point. Being a follower is, though."

"And you? What's your strong point?"

_Oh ho! See, he's flirting, Take the bait, see what he does._

_What do you think I was just about to do?_

She smiled slightly. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

He smiled back. "I-"

The front door of the hut flew open, and there stood Daina, in jeans and a sweatshirt. She raised her eyebrow at Draco. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Don't worry," he grumbled, obviously ticked he couldn't say what he was about to. "I was just leaving."

Rebecca shook her head. "Ok then. See you later Draco." She walked up the hut steps, turned at the doorway, and waved. He waved back and turned to leave.

_Awww wasn't that sweet._

_Go away Merlin, your making it bittersweet._

_As you wish, Ms. Sylfaen._

Rebecca watched for a bit, and turned back around to go in, closing the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Authors Note Awwww a li'l romance, how sweet, just in time for valintines day too! That was completly accedenital. SEVEN PAGES ON WORD YAY! Go me! and go my Beta! **


	7. Sneaking

**Authors Note**** YAY an update! I think that was pretty soon, seeing as though I'm alreadiny working on Chapter Eight. readers start jumping up and down...or not My beta is awesome, VirgoTheVirgin, and so are my reviewers! I wish I could send a hallmark e-card to you guys, but I don't think they make e-cards for reading...be nice if they did though.**

**Thankeses to...  
**

**Pawsey:**** heehee Yes, I did comment my self on this one, but, hey, I was bored, and it was Keyboarding.  
**

**illicit-666:**** Yeah, we all have our odd moments, me more then others. Most of the humor is because of my wonderful beta, who I always feel I most mention. Why? I dunno, I just do. I think the qoute goes: credit is to where credit's due. Or something like that.  
**

**Gloria Thomasina Anderson:**** Thank you! I will abandone my modesty for a second and say: I cannot believe how good some of my chapters turned out.  
**

**Charlotte Vickter:**** Thank you! I'd be lying if I said I never considered writing as a job (some of my friends have encouraged me to go for it), but you don't exactly get paid by the hour for it. It might be a side thin I do, but maybe I'll one day branch of from FF and write something of my own. But I'll prolly still be writing FF either way. Cuz I'm awesome that way.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Okay you guys, I think we need to get some sleep. We can't stay up all night talking." Rebecca announced.

"Yes we can!" announced Ashley, erupting into a giggle fit.

"Shut up," she muttered. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is!" Ashley laughed.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Daina had told the other two about Draco walking her to the hut. Needless to say, it caused many jokes.

Ashley burst out singing, "Love shack! La la love shack!"

Rebecca felt her eyes widen as she grabbed the nearest object (a pillow, Ashley was relieved to see) and threw it at her. Daina had rolled off her bed, laughing, and was now peppering the floor with the tears of mirth that were falling out of her eyes. Iva was the calmest of the three; a thoughtful look glazed her eyes.

She sat on the edge of Daina's bed (each bedroom had two beds, each bed meant for one person. Rebecca and Daina shared the room they were in, while the other two had the room next door.), one leg crossed femininely over the other. "Becky's right you two. Let's all go to bed. I'm sure the jokes will be just as funny when we wake up tomorrow."

Rebecca glared at her. "Ha ha ha, so very funny."

Iva returned the comment with a small smile as she and Ashley got up. "Nighty night you two. And Daina, don't allow Mr. Malfoy in tonight, you never know-"

"OUT!" screeched Rebecca, as she threw another pillow at Ashley, only this one bounced off a closing door.

Daina, still laughing, changed into her blue sweats and blue and yellow jersey, and crashed onto her bed. Turning on her side, she looked at Rebecca, who was already ready for bed. She was wearing brown cotton pants, and a long sleeved baby blue shirt.

"So," she said. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Rebecca smiled. Daina could read her like an open book sometimes. "Actually, there is. But you can't tell anyone. Not Ashley, not Iva. _No one._"

"Okay, I swear on the powers of my magic and my powers to change into a dog, that I will _never_ so long as I have my sanity, tell anyone what you are about to entrust me with."

She raised an eyebrow. "Gee Dai, bit much, don't you think?"

She shrugged. "You know what I mean. So spill."

And Rebecca did. About waking up in the hospital wing, Dumbledore giving her the talks in both there and his office. About Merlin and how she was going to be tutored. About how he had already sorted her, and the nice conversation she had with Draco. She said all of this in a hushed tone of voice, so that Iva and Ashley in the other room wouldn't hear. When she had finished, Daina nodded understandingly. "So that's why you haven't been so friendly with Iva. And why you've been acting so careful around her and Ashley."

Suddenly a knock on the wall came from the other side. "You two shut up in there! Reb, aren't you the one who told _us_ to go to bed!?"

Daina rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. We're going to bed."

The lights in the room turned off and Daina and Rebecca relaxed under the covers of their own beds.

A few hours passed and at midnight, Rebecca found that she still could not sleep. The thoughts whirling in her head wouldn't let her. Daina, however, was sleeping like a baby.

She tossed and turned, yet still couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Draco and Pansy swarmed through her head. She groaned silently, getting up from the bed. Tip-toeing noiselessly out the room and to the front door, she opened it a crack, then began changing.

She was hunched over, getting furrier and furrier. Her ears disappeared and repapered at the top of her head. She grew a snout and tail. Her clothes grew too big on her, and she shook out of them. She was a wolf.

Her pelt was a black hue, and her eyes were an emerald green, same as they were when she was a human. Her thoughts still swarmed around him, his face, his hair, and his eyes. She whimpered. Why won't they leave!?

Pawing the door open, she slipped out and somehow, miraculously, closed it shut behind her. Facing the Forbidden Forest, she ran.

She ran deep into the forest. Her powerful legs carried her past the quaint pond of which she only caught a glimpse, past the small, cheerful creek, past the fields and fields of green…

She ran like there was a cereal-obsessed serial killer chasing her because she was holding a box of Cheerios.

She ran from the Iva she no longer knew.

She ran from the Ashley that she could no longer trust.

She ran from the crazy professor with the whacked out eye.

She ran from the thoughts of Draco and Pansy together.

She ran from Merlin, hoping he wouldn't get into her head now.

She ran and ran and ran.

She ran hoping to get lost in the moment.

Hoping to stay this way forever.

Hoping, hoping, hoping.

She didn't know what she was hoping for.

Hoping for it all to go away.

Hoping for it all to be a dream.

And hoping that-

All of a sudden, as she was running through the outskirts of the forest, in another field, a figure rammed into her, knocking her into ground. Rebecca snarled as the figure pinned her to the forest floor. "Can I help you with something?" he snarled cruelly, snapping into her face.

His eyes were blue, blue blue.


	8. Suprises

**A/N Okay, I'm _really_ sorry about the late update. I thought I'd be able to get it in before, since I started right after I finished me draft of Chapter Seven and sent it to my beta. But see, the problem was that we (my Beta and I) couldn't decide on a couple of the names for the new characters, and I wouldn't take anything but the best (cuz I'm really odd about stuff like that). And then, once we figured out the names, I had a HUGE, MONSTER-SIZED, DRAGON WRITERS BLOCK! Also, really sorry that this chapter is pretty short, Chapter 9, I hope, is gonna pick it up. I don't wanna jinx it though…**

**Chapter Eight**

"Well?" he snapped. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She just couldn't.

A growl rose from deep in his throat and he went to bite her. Regaining her senses, Rebecca fought him off, throwing him off her and into a nearby tree.

He grunted, and staggered to get up. He was a wolf as well, dark black, with deep blue eyes. Male, obviously. No female wolf would attack that way; too rashly, too boldly. "Good," he said, reluctant respect coloring his voice. "But not good enough."

He lunged at her again.

This wolf was seriously starting to piss her off, and, in Rebecca's humble opinion, she was a force to be reckoned with when forced over the edge. Her teeth found their way to his throat before he could even think about how best to attack her. Rebecca's jaws, however, stayed carefully placed so as not to harm a hair on his body. His eyes, after all, were gorgeous. Slightly breathless, the wolf managed to say, "I think, you need to come with me. And can you talk cuz you're kind of making me nervous. You haven't said a word."

She felt her self redden slightly, or at least, would have reddened slightly, had she been in her human form. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I am not very…vocal…when fighting."

He tried to nod, winced, and waved one paw at his throat. After releasing him, Rebecca grinned sheepishly, a feeling of stupidity spreading through her body.

Graciously, the wolf pretended the entire episode had not happened. "Follow me," he said gravely.

The two wolves loped gracefully, each trying to outdo the other. Rebecca grudgingly noticed how the other wolf easily kept up with her, matching her stride for stride. She could tell he was athletically fit, and he knew it too. Soon, Rebecca and the wolf found themselves staring at a cave. The other wolf walked in. Rebecca was about to follow, but he raised a paw to stop her.

As he made his way into the cave, Rebecca stood waiting outside the den of the Alpha-Male, Raoul. She could barely make out the tones of wolves conversing in the den. Rebecca, although she didn't know it, stood in front of the secret hideout of the wolves. Well, not so secret now, since she almost knew about it.

After quite some time, the handsome black wolf from earlier slinked back out. As he stretched out his front paws, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, a huge yawn escaped.

Laughing, she said, "Oh very nice…um, I don't believe you've told me your name."

He laughed along with her. "My name's Shawn. And you'd do the same, if you'd been patrolling the borders since noon. But anyway, follow me; the consul will see you now."

As they entered the den together, Rebecca felt her spine tingle, and her tail straighten. She remained calm however, so that whoever she was to meet wouldn't think she was weak. Despite Rebecca's resolve to stay calm and collected, what she saw next shocked her.

**A/N** **by** **the way, by story's been getting a lot of hits, but I just wanna** **remind you guys to not just read it, but to review it also. Just thought I'd get that said, ya know. Plus, whoever reviews my next 3 chapters (plus this one, of course) will get a SECRET PRIZE! Yesh, I know, awesome, is it not???? BUT WAIT, THERES MORE! I just haven't thought of it yet. P**


	9. Consul of Wolves

**A/N** **It took me a while, but I finally got through. Not one of my best chapters (I don't think any of them are), but reviews will be helpful. Not much to say, except thanks to all that reviewed (not many). Also, thanks to meh Beta, I'm sure you all know who she is by now. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

They entered a dark cave that looked like something out of an Evanescence video. Somehow, the wolves had managed to keep it dimly lit so that the light from the fire cast a red glow on the whole cave.

Gathered in a circle, thirteen wolves of different hues and types sat together; some seemed irritated at being disturbed. Rebecca could tell that she had disturbed them when she saw that, to one side, were a couple of foxes of different species.

"State your name." ordered a dark grey wolf with black eyes, in a superior tone.

Next to him, a pure white wolf ducked her head quickly, looking as though she was trying to prevent herself from laughing. After thinking, Rebecca answered the question truthfully. "Rebecca. Why am I here?"

A red-brown male wolf with blood-thirsty red eyes leapt up, snarling. "That's exactly what I want to know. Since when did we, as a consul, agree that any loner could wander into our _secret_ quarters?" As he emphasized the word secret, he glared viciously at Shawn.

The white wolf that had ducked her head rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter Blood? If she's an enemy, then we can kill here then and there, and she'll never be able to tell anyone where we live."

Blood, the blood thirsty one, just snapped his teeth at her and sat a few feet away from Rebecca, watching her closely. Without taking his eyes away from her, he replied. "Aysel, I've never known you to purpose such a thing. Perhaps my ways have gotten to you anyway?"

Ignoring him, she continued. "You're here, young she-wolf, because you've trespassed into our property."

The dark grey one from before spoke again. "Drop the act Aysel, you know neither of us talk like that." The wolf looked at Rebecca. "I'm Grayer, nice to meet you."

A smoky grey-white wolf with ice blue eyes jumped into the conversation. "Don't encourage it Grayer. Now she may never leave."

"And if she proves to be an ally, Ice-T, then we won't _want_ her to ever leave." Grayer retorted.

Rebecca scoffed. "Who said I _wanted_ to stay there, thank you very much."

The wolves exchanged slightly nervous glances with each other and a silence fell over the group, with the exception of the whispering foxes. "Well then," Aysel said, breaking the silence. "Might as well introduce you to the rest of the group; any volunteers?"

A dark brown male with light brown eyes spoke up. "My name is Buffalo With No Horns."

A light grey wolf spoke next, introducing himself as Murat. After him, a goofy looking dark grey wolf with a white underbelly—Justin—and then a tan and black wolf with blue eyes (Adolfo) introduced themselves.

After them were a few with a couple of interesting looks. Ahmer was a red wolf with a red-brown underbelly and hazel eyes and Amare was deep red with a white underbelly and white spots, and, though he was male, had huge, doe-like eyes. Akin, however, was by far one of the most interesting though. He was slim and willowy, and tan with black legs, ears and muzzle. The only one that upstaged him was Timbaland, who drew Rebecca's attention the most.

He's fur was a pure black and his eyes, if possible, were even darker. What really drew Rebecca closer though, was the fact that he was a Timber wolf as well. He didn't speak much, but when he did, his voice was dark, with an underlying message.

The last wolf was without a doubt the oldest. He was a grey-white with pale eyes. He stood up before he introduced himself. "My name," he said formally, "is Raoul, and I am the leader of the Consul of Wolves and our pack. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Having had experience with other wolves in the past, Rebecca dipped her head down respectfully. "Nice to meet you too."

"Ahem." A fox in the back cleared his throat. "Alpha-Male Raoul, are we going to continue our discussion, or are shall we just leave and come another night?"

The elderly wolf shook his head. "No, you shouldn't leave but…Shawn, why don't you go keep them entertained outside of the cave?"

Rebecca turned her head slightly so she could see Shawn's eyes. A flicker of disappointment and fatigue was there, but other then that; his blue eyes seemed to consent. "Yes sir." He replied, and with that, rounded up all foxes and led them out, snapping viciously at one that tried to stay behind.

Settling back down, Raoul spoke again. "So, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Rebecca?" He was surveying her carefully, trying to come to conclusions about her.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

"Well, where's your pack?" asked Grayer.

Feeling her ears flicker back and forth, she pawed the ground a couple of times with her right paw. "I, um, don't have one."

Immediately Blood leapt on her, throwing her into the cave wall. With a muttered curse, she got pulled herself up, thinking of only how she was going to be black and blue by morning. "Geez, be a li'l rougher, why don't you?" she asked sarcastically, not thinking that he really was going to attack with all he had.

Which, of course, is what he did next.

Blindly evading the attacks, Rebecca went to bite him, and felt her mouth close tightly on his tail. Snarling, he threw her off him viciously, and as she hit the cave wall yet again, her head slammed into it dangerously.

Weakened, Rebecca lay there, watching warily as Blood advanced closer; horror-stricken as she realized that no one was making a move to help her. Then it hit her. She was expected to defend herself, even if she was weakened.

The look in Blood's eyes was one of triumph, which caused Rebecca to get angry. With a murderous snarl, Rebecca summoned up enough energy to leap onto Blood.

Taking advantage of his moment of weakness, Rebecca attacked all the weak spots she could think of: the tail, the face, the underbelly, the neck. Finally, he gave in.

"I give!" he declared. "Stop, please." He was actually begging.

Rebecca eased off of him, retreating a safe number of steps. She looked up at the rest of the wolves, a glint of anger in her eyes. Ever fight she had gotten to, she had back-up from Diana and Iva; never had she been on her own like that.

"Gee, thanks for helping me out back there." Rebecca thanked sarcastically. "And him too, now that I think about it."

The crowd was silent and behind her she heard a voice. "Damn, that was vicious." Shawn stood behind her, tail up, ears pricked, and eyes nervous.

Raoul looked at him haggardly. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over the foxes?"

He shrugged. "I would, but there aren't any left."

"Did you eat them? Cuz that wouldn't be a good thing, eating the leaders of the major fox packs." Justin joked.

"Oh ha ha. No, they ran faster then I could. Especially when they all split up."

Ice-T jolted up. "We should be out there, rounding them up, instead of standing here, chatting."

Raoul nodded. "Okay, gather some of the others and go hunt them down. They will not be set lose on our territory." He took a moment and looked at Rebecca. "You however, might want to get cleaned up. You're a mess."

Aysel looked her over and laughed. "He's right. You're covered in blood!"

Rebecca looked back and saw that her black fur was streaked with blood. "Ugh, I am, aren't I? Anywhere I can go to cleaned up?"

"Yeah, I can-" Aysel was interrupted by Raoul.

"No Aysel, I want you to go help with the hunt. Shawn can do it."

Aysel nodded and Rebecca turned and left, led by Shawn. As they stepped out of the cave, he tried to make small talk, but Rebecca could tell that he was nervous around her. As they padded further into the forest, Rebecca turned to look at him.

"You're not scared of me, are you?"

He flicked his ears. "No, I'm not."

"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

He looked at her. "I can't lie to beings I don't want to."

Rebecca felt the air around her get hot, and she looked up to see the sun creeping over the trees. "Oh no. Can we hurry up?"

He looked at her sideways. "You have somewhere else to be?"

She nodded. "Yeah, actually, I do."

"Okay then, try to keep up." He threw himself into full speed and Rebecca followed slightly behind him. As they continued on, she was surprised to see how far behind she was.

Soon, they stopped at the edge of a glistening lake. Rebecca, taking the hint, immediately waded into it, shivering at the ice-cold of the water. After a few minutes of blissful cleaning, she stepped out of the lake, shaking her pelt to rid herself of the water.

Shawn gave a grumbling snarl as he was pelted by water droplets. She laughed. Oops, sorry about that Shawn."

He laughed with her. "It's alright. Want me to take you back?"

She thought about it, and then shook her head. "No, it's fine. I remember the way."

He nodded, and than left as she head off the opposite direction.


	10. Sorting

_**Chapter Ten**_

As the sun peaked over the forest, Rebecca snuck back into the hut, careful not to disturb any of her sleeping companions. Slipping into her warm bed, she decided to sleep, even if it was for only an hour. Shutting her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber.

_Rebecca stood in the middle of a dark clearing; a full moon overhead. The sounds of owls and rustling of bushes filled her ears. The clearing grew smaller and smaller. Towering trees came closer and closer._

_She tensed as the rustling sounds came closer._

_And closer._

_And closer._

_She felt a figure behind her, and a hot breath on her neck._

_She whirled around…_

_And looked into blue eyes._

_She opened her mouth to speak…_

"Reb, WAKE UP!" shouted Diane, shaking Rebecca violently.

Muttering a grumbled curse, Rebecca groaned, turning over onto her other side. "What time is it?"

"Seven!"

Jolting up, she turned and glared at Diane. "Are you kidding me? Hun, we're witches, we can _magically_ get ready."

"Well, yeah, but we might get lost along the way, like last time. Unless you want to get 'Mr. Malfoy' to lead the way." She smirked evilly. "Which, now that I think about it, you probably do."

Easing out of bed, she winced, sore everywhere because of the fight with Blood last night. "Yeah well, whatever. It doesn't matter. Wake up Iva and Ashley—"

"Already done. Actually, we're all ready so it's just you we're waiting for."

"Why didn't you wake me before?"

"Oh, we tried, honest, but you have no idea how hard it is to wake someone up when they're shouting hexes at you!" She said earnestly, making her eyes wide.

"Uh-huh." Said Rebecca as she made her way to the bathroom to take a reviving shower. "Sorry about that."

Thirty minutes later, the group of four made their way toward the school. "Do you think Professor Dumbledore will mind us wearing these? I mean, we don't have the school uniforms so…" Iva trailed off, looking at Reb. "What do you think Rebecca?"

Rebecca, who had her hands in her grey hoodies pocket, hugging herself slightly, was taken by surprise when Iva asked her what she thought. "What I think?" she restated as they made their way into their school, easily spotting the Great Hall. "I think its way too damn cold this far up north."

"Rebecca," said Iva, exasperated. "Watch your language, please."

There was a familiar laugh behind them and Diane elbowed Rebecca. "Huh, looks like the Americans don't like the cold too much. Of course, I'd be cold too, if I was wearing a flimsy sweater."

"You just seem to pop up everywhere, don't you Draco? And it is NOT a sweater, it's a HOODIE."

"Same thing; hoodie, sweater. And I don't really just pop up; even wizards need to eat." He walked by her side, as passing Griffindor's gave them dirty looks. "Where are you guys planning to eat, or have you not thought it through that far?"

Iva looked Draco up and down, batting her eyes at him slightly. "Hey Draco."

Draco glanced at her for a moment, a flicker of confusion in his eyes; as though he couldn't quite recognize who she was. "Um, hi." He turned back to Rebecca. "So, when are you guys going to be sorted?"

She shrugged. "Psh, like I know. All he said was when the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons arrive—"

Rebecca was cut off by Ashley's insane pointing. "OMG"—no lie, she actually said that—"Dumbledore wants us!"

Draco let out something that sounded like a cross between a snort and a laugh while Rebecca looked warily at Ashley. To Draco, she said, "Well, we should probably go. Have a good eatin'"

He smiled at her easily. "Good luck."

She smiled back slightly as Iva dragged them to the Head Table where the teachers and Dumbledore ate.

"Girls!" Dumbledore greeted them enthusiastically. "Today, you are to be sorted. Would you like to be sorted now, or wait until tonight?"

"Whichever is more convenient for you, Professor," Iva replied politely.

However, Rebecca replied differently. "Now, if you don't mind, sir. It'll make it easier for us for the rest of the day."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes, it would." He turned to the woman next to him. "Minerva, would you please get the hat?" She nodded curtly, got up, and left.

Rebecca and Diana watched as the Great Hall began to fill up. McGonagall came back shortly with Merlin, the hat.

_Good day Ms. Sylfaen._

_Good day Merlin._

_How are you this fine morning?_

_Fine, I guess. I'd be better if I actually got some sleep last night. How are you?_

_I'm a hat, what do you think?_

_Oh, yeah._

Dumbledore stood up before the Great Hall and called their attention. "Students, may I have your attention? As you know, Hogwarts has recently admitted four students who were in critical, medical condition. Now that they are healthy, they have decided that they would like to stay and continue the rest of their school year here. Therefore, we would like to sort them into their houses now."

Merlin was sat on a three legged stool facing the rest of the Great Hall. As McGonagall was ready to call out the first name, he began to speak. "Students!" he called. "Before we begin, I'd like to request that you treat these four girls equally and fairly. I don't usually do this, so girls, take this as an honor. These are not the type of girls you'd want to make enemies with…" he trailed off thoughtfully. He broke out into song.

**Since days of old**

**She pondered**

**Wondering how to make**

**A school so great**

**A school for girls**

**Of strength and will**

**A school where no male**

**Would be able to walk its halls**

**A school that housed**

**Witches of power**

**Of great strength**

**Of great will**

**Witches that had the power**

**To bring the world crashing down**

**But she made sure**

**That magic wasn't the only thing the girls learned**

**She taught them self defense**

**And that magic couldn't solve everything**

**She taught them how it was like **

**To be powerless**

**She made sure they knew**

**What it was like**

**To be weak**

**And alone**

**She knew the day would someday come**

**As the prophecy foretold**

**Of her heir rising to power**

**And thwarting her attempts**

**For her intentions were not so pure**

**As was brave Griffindor's**

**Sly Slytherin's**

**Humble Hufflepuff's and intelligent Ravenclaw's**

**She wanted to build an army**

**Of beauty and strength**

**She kept it hidden**

**In a land not yet discovered**

**From all over the world hoarded witches**

**From India and China**

**Russia and Arabia**

**But most of all England **

**Using the strength she possessed**

**She built it using magic and control**

**And vowed that as founder**

**She would always protect it**

**To this day her sprit wanders**

**Making sure that one day**

**When the time comes**

**Her army will be ready**

**Waiting**

**For the perfect vessel **

**To hold her soul**

**Waiting**

**For the heir that would come**

**And put a stop to her plans**

**Because this is no urban legend**

**This is truth**

**She would ride into battles astride a pure black stallion**

**Raven black hair streaming**

**Emerald green eyes glistening**

**The raven flying above her head, crowing**

**Fearlessly**

**Carelessly**

**Viciously**

**She stomped over her enemies**

**Killing all that opposed her**

**All that threatened her**

**All that could thwart her**

**And yet still**

**She was admired**

**Hero-worshipped**

**Statues were made honoring**

**The great Morgan LeFay**

The hat came to an end and the Great Hall was silent, awe-struck. Rebecca swallowed hard at the mention of Morgan LeFay. She knew where she was going to be sorted already.

Composing herself, McGonagall called out the first name. "DaVin, Iva!"

Giving Rebecca's wrist a tight squeeze, Iva went, sat on the stool, shutting her eyes as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a few minute's wait, the hat announced "SLYTHERIN!" The table's boys—but not Draco, Rebecca was oddly happy to see—roared with applause and shouts.

Turning to each other, Daina and Rebecca shared shocked glances. Taking on the hat, Iva walked calmly toward the Slytherin table, taking the seat diagonally across from Draco. "Parker, Ashley!"

Excitingly, Ashley practically skipped to the hat, jamming it on her head. Within a second, the hat announced his--its?—decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Taking the hat off slowly, she stood up and put the hat back on the stool. She stared at disbelievingly, shook her head slightly, and walked over to the Hufflepuffs' table, who were clapping moderately.

"Setterfield, Diana!" called McGonagall. Calmly, as if it made no difference to her, Diana sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head, making sure it tilted slightly. "GRIFFINDOR!"

The Griffindor table bursted with applause as Diana went to join them, but not before giving an encouraging glance at Rebecca. "Sylfaen, Rebecca!" Taking a deep breath, Rebecca went and sat under the hat.

_Welcome dear._

_Hey Merlin._

_I believe you already know where I'm going to put you?_

She thought for a moment. _Yeah, I do._

_And that is?_

_S-wait! Is that a trick question?_

_Whatever do you mean?_

_Are you going to put me into the house I say?_

_No. I was going to put you into Slytherin regardless. I do believe that was what you were going to say, since we only have one House that starts with an S._

_I know. That's what I was going to say anyway._

_Well then, is there anything else?_

_Nope. _

_Okay then—_

_NO WAIT!_

_What?_

_Why did you put Iva in Slytherin?_

_Darling, do you really think I would tell you?_

_Not for a second._

_Then why did you ask?_

_In case I was wrong._

_Yes well. _

_Merlin?_

_Yes?_

_Are you, by any chance, the magician Merlin? The one that helped King Arthur?_

_I believe you've asked enough questions._

_Merlin! But I—_

"SLYTHERIN!" He announced to the rest of the Great Hall. Taking off the hat, she practically threw it back on the stool.

"Thanks a lot Merlin." She muttered, just so she could hear.

There was silence and then, with a start, Rebecca realized she fit the description of Morgan LeFay perfectly. Black hair, green eyes. Vicious when provoked…

She tried not to think about it. Finally, someone at the Slytherin table began clapping. Then another. And another. Then the whole table. Rebecca almost couldn't stand from trying not to burst out laughing. Making her way to the table, she saw that there was an empty seat next to Draco. But across from Iva.

Messing up Diana's hair as she passed she looked her best friend in the eyes. Their message was the same: _we'll still be friends. We won't let the different house get in the way._

Taking the seat next to Draco, he smirked at her. "Well, aren't we lucky? We got stuck with you."

"Excuse me? _Stuck with?_" she questioned, mocking being insulted.

He smiled slightly, and then tilted his head to the right. "Is it true? What the hat said about your school teaching all that stuff?"

She hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah, It is. We're a lot more advanced. As in, most of the things we learn isn't really what our dear old president would want us to learn."

"Such as…?"

She stole a piece of untouched buttered toast from Draco's plate and took a bite out of it. Swallowing, she replied. "Like…how to disable Muggle technology that we shouldn't be able to disable."

"By using magic?"

She shook her head. "No, without it. Especially with the self defense. Last year, me, Diana, Iva, and Ashley were paired up in a group to for this thing…I guess you could call it being undercover or whatever. Does that make any sense?"

He half smiled. "Nope, not really. I can't believe you stole my toast."

She smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, it tasted _really _good."

He rolled his eyes at her and glanced around for a clock. Not finding any, he looked at Iva. "Do you have the time?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes I do. It's seven forty."

He looked at Rebecca. "Classes start at eight. You're lucky though. Since its Friday, we only have Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense against the Dark Arts."

She nodded. "And the teachers? Who are they?"

"McGonagall for Transfiguration, Flitwick for Charms, Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures, and Moody for DADA."

"Draykey!" exclaimed Pansy, who was behind them. As the two of them turned to look at her, Rebecca saw Harry and a red-headed boy duck their heads laughing and Hermione politely hide her laugh behind her hand. Even Rebecca couldn't help but crack a smile.

Diana caught her eyes. "Is she for real?" she mouthed.

Rebecca smirked. "Yes. Isn't that so stupid?" she mouthed back her reply.

"YES!" Diana mouthed out her yell.

Pursing her lips together so as not to laugh, Rebecca turned back to the conversation Pansy and Draco were having, mainly because of the next few words that came out of Pansy's mouth.

"…and what are you doing with that bitch?"

In a quick move, both Diana and Rebecca were up, wands out, closing in on Pansy. "'Scuse me Pansy, what was that?" asked Rebecca. "I didn't quite catch that last bit. I'm sure you'll repeat it, though."

Pansy began to back up as owls flew overhead, feathers flying over the place. All eyes—or so it seemed ---were on them. She stuttered. "I-I-I didn't do anything."

"Bull crap." Diana spat out venomously.

"Next time you want to say something like that, say to my face." Rebecca continued. "That way, it'll be more fun to hex you into the middle of next week."

A hand fell on her shoulder. "Is there a problem here?" asked a greasy voice.

Turning around, Rebecca smiled sweetly. "Of course not, Professor, there's no problem here."

His beady black eyes darted from Pansy to Draco to Rebecca to Diana and back around again. "Very well." He said shortly. "Go to class."

Draco crept up next to her and, catching Iva's eye, Rebecca motioned for her to come; she knew that if Iva came, Ashley would follow. Sure enough, soon, both of them were at her side. "C'mon. We have transfiguration."

Turning heel, Rebecca led her group out, ignoring the eyes of everyone else in the Great Hall.

---

"Transfiguration, class, is all about keeping things hidden." Began Professor McGonagall. "If you don't want something to be seen for what it is, then I advise you to learn how to transfigurate."

From where she was sitting (next to Draco!), she could see Harry and the red-head holding their chin in their hands, and Hermione taking notes. A few tables down the row sat Iva and Pansy, passing notes. Diana sat next to Hermione, using magic to origami some paper.

McGonagall was trying to teach them how to transfigure their neighbor into inanimate objects. Needless to say, Draco was getting a little nervous. "So," he muttered to her. "How well can you transfigure someone?"

She smirked. "What, are you getting nervous?"

"No!" he shot back. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Okay, now, the spell is _Mutopli_. Say it with me, no wands. _Mutopli_." The class chanted the spell a bit after her and then she stopped them. "Okay, now, the wand movement is a simple flick of the wrist. Any volunteers?"

No hands went up. "Oh come on, someone must want to go." She looked around. "No one? Very well, I will call two of you up…" she scanned the classroom and Rebecca felt her eyes rest on her. Looking up, she involuntarily locked eyes with McGonagall.

"Oh no," she murmured.

"Ms. Sylfaen, I understand you're one of the new students. Why don't you demonstrate how well you can transfigure?" Her eyes next rested on Pansy. "Ms. Parkinson, why don't you come up here as well?"

"Oh, well, that's not good." Draco muttered, shaking his head.

Glaring at each other, both Rebecca and Pansy got up, walking over to the front of the room. "Ms. Sylfaen, would you like to go first?"

"Nope." Rebecca said bluntly.

Professor McGonagall gave her an exasperated look. "Very well, Ms. Parkinson, you first."

Turning to face each other, Pansy drew out her wand, a satisfied smirk on her face. "_Mutopli!_" she shouted…and nothing happened.

Rebecca raised her eyebrow. "God, is that all you can do?" She pulled out her wand and concentrated on a rodent. "_Mutopli!_"

This time, something happened. Where once stood a pug faced girl, now sat a pug faced rat. There were laughs all around the room and now Rebecca was the one with a satisfied smirk. As McGonagall turned Pansy back, she told Pansy to try again.

And she did try again, only the transfiguration spell wasn't what came out of her mouth. "_Furnunculus!_"

Eyes widening, Rebecca ducked the spell. _Don't turn into a wolf. _She thought. _Don't, don't, don't!!!_ _Ugh, if this was my old school, I'd be able to pounce on her right now._

She shouted the first spell that came to mind. "_Avolo Averto!_" Pansy flew back into the far wall, mimicking what Crabbe and Goyle had done, only, sadly, not hitting her head as hard.

"_ENOUGH!_" bellowed McGonagall, getting in the way of Pansy and Rebecca's wand reach. "One hundred points from Slytherin _for the both of you_."

"But-but Professor!" protested Pansy. Rebecca just shoved her hands in her hoodie pocket and hummed slightly; she'd been in worse trouble.

"I don't want to hear it, Ms. Parkinson! Now, both of you go back to your seats." Rebecca shrugged indifferently and slipped back into her seat next to Draco. Pansy, however, went down differently.

"But, Professor McGonagall, it was _her_ fault!"

"Well then you can battle it but _without magic_. And not on school premises."

Grumbling, she went back to her seat. "Gee, thanks for losing us two hundred House points Rebecca." Draco said, leaning in to whisper to her.

She smiled. "Oh that? You haven't seen anything yet, Draco dear." Taking out a plain piece of paper (which she stole from Draco), Rebecca began to sketch a scene. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco looking at her with a look she couldn't exactly place. When she glanced up at him, he looked away.

Finishing it up, she smiled in praise of her drawing. He leaned close to her again. "What are you drawing?"

She pushed the drawing to him. It was a black, white, and grey drawing of a dark forest with a lone black wolf on a sloping rock, howling at the full moon above. It was considerably good, and he told her how great he thought it was. Blushing slightly at the praise, she was confused by why he was pulling out his wand.

He murmured a spell and colors flowed out of his wand, gently slipping into the picture. The moon was now casting a slivery glow over everything and the forest was now a black-purple. The bushes near the rock were a deep green, lavender flowers growing on it. The wolf's pelt was a darker black and the colors of its eyes were slightly visible; they were an emerald green.

Taking out her quill—or rather, Draco's since she had stolen that from him too—she signed her name and then indicated Draco to sign. Looking at the paper, she saw their names side-by-side. _Draco Malfoy_ and_ Rebecca Sylfaen. _She tried not to think of the names together.

"_Wingardium Laviosa_." She muttered under her breath. She guided the paper across the room when McGonagall had her back turned. It landed gently in front of Diana and she looked over it. When she finished she glanced at Rebecca at grinned. "Very nice." She mouthed. Rebecca smiled and Diana sent the picture back.

As Rebecca tucked the picture into a spare notebook (which she actually _didn't_ steal from Draco, she got it at the hut), the bell signaling to go to the next class rang.

---

As Rebecca and Draco sat together through Charms (Diana had headed off to Herbology) she couldn't help but be bored. Apparently, today no wand work was going to happen. She couldn't exactly say she was disappointed; she had enough of it last class.

"God, this is boring." Draco muttered.

Rebecca was ready to agree when she had a coughing fit. After two minutes, she still didn't stop and the class was beginning to get aggravated. Annoyed because she hated to cough, she summoned a bottle of thick, clear, and liquid medicine, taking it in between coughs.

The teacher, whose named escaped her, ask squeakily, "Are you okay Ms. Sylfaen?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that, Professor. The side effects of the fire, I guess."

He nodded, and waddled away, leaving the students to the bookwork. As they were looking for the answers to number six, Draco glanced at Rebecca. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, and no. Something's bothering me; it's just not the cough."

He nodded. "What bothering you?"

"I…don't know if I could tell you. Dumbledore…"

He just nodded again. "Yeah…okay." For the rest of the class time, it was quiet.

---

Draco and Rebecca, along with Iva, headed outside and down a sloping lawn toward a small, wooden cabin that stood on the end of the Forbidden Forest.

As they were walking up to join the class, they heard the giant man—who Rebecca presumed was Hagrid—tell the Griffindor's that whatever they were going to be taking care of, had just hatched. "Why would we want to take care of them?" Draco asked in disgust as he looked into the wooden crate that had been rattling.

Rebecca took a look in it too and practically jumped back. "That's nasty; do we really have to take care of that?" What she was referring to was what seemed like a pale, shell-less, deformed, lobster with no heads that she could see and legs sticking out all over the place. Not to mention they were slimy.

"What do they do, exactly?" Draco continued. "What are they good for?"

Hagrid thought for a moment, opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again said, "Tha's the next lesson Malfoy. Yer jus' goin' ter find out what they eat. I've never had 'em before, so I'm not sure. The foods in the other crates now get goin'."

"Um," Rebecca started. "What exactly _are_ they?"

Hagrid looked at her. "Yer a new one, what's yer name?"

"Rebecca."

"Right, well, these are Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

She looked down into the crate again. "Blast ended?" she whispered to Draco, who just shrugged.

Ten minutes of picking up frog liver and trying to feed it to the Skrewts led Rebecca to think that this was incredibly pointless, seeing as though you couldn't even see their heads, much less their _mouths_. "Draco, can you by any chance see their mouth?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think anyone can."

Looking around, Rebecca could see that he was right. "OW!" shouted a black, Griffindor boy. "Its end exploded!"

Hagrid rushed over and the boy showed him his hand, which had a burn. "Oh, yeah, that happens when they blast off."

"Eurgh!" said a girl for the umpteenth time. "What's this pointy thing on it?"

"Oh, some of 'em's got stingers. I reckon those are the males. The females have a sorta sucker thing…I think it might be ter suck blood."

The girl squealed and jumped back. "Well, now I see why we'd want to keep them alive." Draco said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't we want something that burns, stings, and sucks blood?"

Hermione whirled around, glaring at him. "Just because they're not the most beautiful thing on earth, doesn't mean that they're not useful. I mean, dragon's blood is extremely magical, but you wouldn't want a pet dragon, would you?"

Rebecca tilted her head slightly to the right. "Well, I dunno Hermione. I don't think I'd mind having a dragon. Could be fun, and if you think about it, it's an unlimited supply of dragon's blood, isn't it?" Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I don't think they really eat anything. I can't find their heads; can any of you?"

Even the Griffindor's had to shake their heads, admitting that even they couldn't find it. Hagrid spoke. "Well, they've got ter eat something."

"Blood," Rebecca said simply. "Why else would they have suckers and stingers? They're a lot like leeches and mosquitoes, if you think about it."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense…and if it's true, then we could have been feeding them this whole time without realizing it." With that, the few people that had their hands in the crates withdrew them quite quickly. Thankfully, the bell for the lunch rang and the class departed the Skrewts happily.

---

Sitting in the Great Hall, Rebecca slowly are her chicken sandwich and French fries. She turned to Draco. "How many other classes do we have today?"

He swallowed what he had been chewing. "Only one; Defense against the Dark Arts."

She nodded, knowing that that was going to be interesting. Glancing a few seats down, she saw Pansy and Iva talking energetically. She felt a twinge in her gut and knew that those two together would not make a good combination.

---

The stout man that had helped wake Iva hobbled into the room, his electric blue eye whirling. As the students began to take out their books, he snapped. "You won't need those, put them away."

He called roll, his magical eye whizzing to look at the students while his normal one stayed fixed on the list. When he finished, he said, "Well then, I received a letter from Professor Lupin of the things you've covered in his classes; boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves. But you're far behind in dealing with curses. Or, rather, those of you who were here last year are." His eyes rested on Rebecca. "The ones who aren't, I got a letter from your old headmaster. It's very impressive, if I may say so myself. Not surprised though, after hearing the hat's song. But anyway, I've only got one year—'

The red-head next to Harry cut him off. "You're not staying?" he asked, slightly surprised.

Moody looked at him, at first frowning, and then he smiled. "Your Arthur Weasley's boy, aren't you? Your father helped me out a few days ago…but yes, I'm only staying for one year. It's as a favor for Dumbledore. One year, then I'll be back to my retirement." He laughed almost manically and then clapped his hands together. "Ok, curses. They come in many forms and, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm only supposed to be teaching you counter curses, and that's it. I'm not supposed to demonstrate illegal Dark curses until you're in your sixth year, which is when you're supposedly old enough to deal with it. But Dumbledore thinks you can handle it, you can cope. I say that the sooner you learn the better."

"You can't defend yourself against something you've never seen before, can you Ms. Sylfaen?" Rebecca nodded. "When a wizard's about to perform an illegal curse on you, he's isn't just going to warn you which spell he's going to use, is he Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head. "You need to be alert and watching. You also, Ms. Brown, need to put that away when I'm talking."

The girl from before blushed. She had been showing the girl next to her something under the desk. Rebecca was amazed to see how strong that eccentric blue eye was. "So," Moody continued. "There are three illegal curses. Can anyone name me one?" The red-head raised his hand slowly. "Yes Weasly?"

"Um, my dad told me about this one. Is it called the Imperius Curse or something like that?"

Moody nodded, taking out a spider. Holding it in the palm of his hand he muttered, "_Imperio._"

The spider did a series of acrobatics and the whole class began to laugh as it did the tap dance—the whole class except for Moody, Rebecca, Diana, and Iva.

"You think it's funny don't you?" he snarled. "Would you like it if I did that to you?"

The class was silent instantly.

"It's total control." He said softly. "I could make her jump out the window, drown herself, and jump down one of your throats…whatever I want it to do."

The class was horror-struck, all eyes in the spider. "A lot of witches and wizards have been controlled by this in the Dark Ages of Voldemort" –the class flinched—"but there is a way to fight it. But not magic." His eyes rested on Rebecca. "Some of you are experienced with self-defense without magic. Others however," he looked around the room, "aren't. I suggest you change that."

"Anyone else know one?"

A nervous looking boy raised his hand and Moody called on him. "There's the-the Cruciatus Curse." He said in a small voice.

"Your name Longbottom?" The boy nodded but Moody said nothing further. "The spider needs to be a bit bigger…_Engorgio._" The spider began to swell up and now it was bigger then a tarantula. "_Crucio!_"

The spider's leg bent in on its body and it rolled over and began to twitch horribly. Rebecca looked away when Moody still did not move his wand from the creature; it had begun to shudder and jerk violently…

"_STOP IT!!_" Hermione shrieked, disgusted in the spell. Rebecca look at her, and saw that her eyes where not on the spider, but on the boy, Longbottom. His hands were clenched on the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes scared, horrified, as though the distant past had come rushing back at him. He looked just about how Rebecca felt.

Moody removed his wand and, while the spider relaxed, it still continued to twitch. "_Reducio._" The spider shrank in size and he put it back in the jar. "There's one other. Ms. Granger, would you like to tell the class what it is?" Hermione shook her head, close to tears. "Very well, Ms. Sylfaen?"

The class looked at her and she wondered slightly if they knew. Deciding not, she spoke. "_Avada Kedavra,_" She whispered.

He nodded. "Yes, the killing curse. Would you like to demonstrate it for the class?"

She looked at Diana and her eyes said it all: _he knows_. Rebecca shrugged. "I dunno if it'll work if I do it…after all, it only works if you want to kill something…"

He looked at her. "No, its fine, come up here and perform the curse. Just don't miss and hit Ms. Parkinson."

Everyone who had been in her Transfiguration class sniggered and she hesitated. "Okay…I guess I'll do it."

Taking her wand she went up to the front of the class. The spider sat on the table, unsuspecting. Pointing her wand at it, surprised to see that her wand hand was slightly shaking, she said, "_Avada Kedavra._" There was a blast of green light and rushing sound. Instantly, the spider was dead. Several classmates stifled cries and Weasly fell of his chair trying to get away from the dead spider that had coming skidding toward him.

"Not nice, not pleasant. There's no counter curse, not way to avoid it, no way of blocking it. The only one that's survived it is sitting before me." His eyes rested on Harry. As he went to gather the spider and throw it away, Rebecca, to her surprised, stopped him.

"There's a way to reverse it."

The class looked at her in surprise and she continued. "It doesn't work for everything, and it really depends on what you're reviving. If you revive another human, you risk killing yourself. If it's something as small as a spider…then it's just a headache, or a dizzy feeling."

Moody whirled. "How do you know that?"

She looked away guiltily. "We…um…tested it out last year. We didn't know it'd work. That's how we lost one of our friends; she wanted to try and revive a human after we told her what might happen if she does. She didn't listen obviously. But if you want the spell to work, you can't wait too long to use it."

She walked over to the spider and pointed her wand at it again. "_Arvadek Adava._" She muttered under her breath so not even the closest person could hear her. This time, there was no flash, no rushing sound. The spider rolled back and forth, back and forth; all eyes on it. As it rolled onto its natural position, Weasly shrieked and fall backwards in his chair, again.

The spider seemed to look up at Rebecca, wink, and then scuttled out the window, onto the side of the castle walls. The class was silent as Moody surveyed Rebecca carefully. She stood before him, her hands in her back pockets. "Go sit back down Ms. Sylfaen." She nodded and slipped back into her seat next to Draco.

"That was wicked." He whispered to her.


	11. Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long. I've had chapters eleven through seventeen ready though enjoy  
**

* * *

_** Chapter Eleven**_

Draco told Rebecca that classes were ending thirty minutes early because when the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs arrived, they were to greet them in the front of the castle before the Welcoming Feast. Snape, who was apparently their Head of House, had warned them to dress nice, but not show off-y, and to be sure to wear House colors. Draco had come wearing basically what he had been wearing before (the school robes in house colors), only it looked much nicer. Rebecca was wearing a deep green, long sleeved shirt that she had altered to have the Slytherin house symbol on the front left of her shirt. She was wearing a silver necklace with silver, howling wolf as its charm. Her jeans were white-washed blue jeans and she was wearing white tennis shoes. She figured it was close enough to nice.

At the entrance they were all shivering in the cold. "I wish they'd just hurry up." Diana said beside Rebecca. She had snuck over from the clump of Griffindor's to stand with her friend.

"If I'm not mistaken, there comes the Beauxbatons!" Dumbledore shouted to the school, pointing toward the sky.

A little girl shrieked. "OH NO! IT'S A DRAGON!"

"Don't be stupid!" a young boy shouted. "It's a flying house!"

Rebecca had to give him credit; his guess was a lot closer. The giant, black shaped skimmed over the top of the Forbidden Forest and when the lights shining from the castle hit it, they could see that it was a large, powder-blue, carriage the size of a house; it was being pulled by a dozen of winged palominos horses, each the size of elephants.

A boy in blue robes got down from the carriage, fumbled with something on the carriage, and then unfolded a set of gold steps. Slowly, a large woman stepped out of it. She was olive-skinned, large, black eyes, and a beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back to the base of her neck and she was dressed from head to toe in black.

"That is one big lady." Draco said in amazement.

After silence, Dumbledore began to clap and the students followed his example. She smiled generously as she walked toward Dumbledore. As she extended her hand, Dumbledore hardly had to bend to kiss is (and he was pretty tall for an old guy). "Madame Maxima, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," she said in a deep, purring voice. "I 'ope you're well?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Come, my students, out of the carriage." A dozen boys and girls in their late teens piled out of the carriage all shivering, given to the fact that their robes seemed to be made of silk and none of them wore cloaks. Rebecca noted that they were all looking up at Hogwarts nervously.

"'As Karkaroff come yet?" she asked curiously.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, not yet, but he should be here anytime now. Do you want to wait for him, or go inside to warm up?"

She looked at her students who were huddled together, trying to stay warm. "I think we should warm up. Is zer someone to take care of ze 'orses?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Our Care of Magical Creatures professor will take care of them, as soon as he's done dealing with a situation that has aroused."

"And I'm pretty sure it has to do with one of those Blasted Skrewts." Draco muttered in Rebecca's ear. She snorted in a failed attempted to not picture Hagrid being attacked by crates of Skrewts. He smirked and continued listening to the conversation.

"Very well, let's go in then." She said to her students and the Hogwarts group parted to allow her and the Beauxbatons through.

"So," Daina started. "How do you think the Durmstrangs are going to arrive?"

"Whatever causes a scene, I guess." Shrugged Draco. "Their school focuses on the Dark Arts, and when you focus on the Dark Arts, I guess you like to show it off too."

Rebecca nodded, shivering in the cold. She really wished she had snuck a jacket away from Diana's—or Draco's—bag when she had the chance. It was silent except for the occasional horse stomping and snorting. Then, suddenly—

"Hey, do you hear something?" Weasly said loudly.

From the darkness crept an odd sound and Rebecca felt herself reach for her wand. It was a muffled rumbling and sucking sound coming from—

"The lake!" shouted a black boy, an older Griffindor. "Look at the lake!"

Rebecca muttered a spell and out of her wand was a bright wall of light. Gesturing with her wand, the ball flew above, way above, the lake. The lake surface, which seemed smooth, wasn't smooth at all, since there was a disturbance in the water. Waves were washing on the sides and bubbles were forming in the center. Out of the very middle of the lake, there was a whirlpool, and slowly, a black pole rose out of the water, followed by a rigging and a mast…

"It's a ship." Diana said out loud, knowing all about ships from watching wayyyyy to much _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

And she was right. Slowly, a ship rose out of the ship, glistening in the moonlight. It had a skeletal look about it, like the one from _Pirates of the Caribbean 2_. Finally, it emerged entirely and floated gracefully toward the back, where they heard a splashing noise of an anchor being dropped then the thud of a plank.

Being began to disembark; by their silhouettes Rebecca could tell they had a sturdy build and were probably all guys. As the group came closer, the reminded her as a Korean army: all in single file lines, all in sync, practically marching. She saw that the reason they were built like that was because they were wearing raggedy fur cloaks…which looked to be made out of wolf pelt. However though, the man leading them was wearing a sleek and shiny cloak of silver, a lot like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he said as he walked up the slope Draco and Rebecca had gone down for Care of Magical Creatures. "How are you my dear friend?"

"Very well, thank you Professor Karkaroff."

"Oh my god, he has a fruity voice." Diana whispered to Rebecca and Draco. "Do you think he's gay?"

Rebecca laughed loudly and Draco ducked his head so no one could see him laughing. Durmstrang boys turned sharply and looked at them. Sighing, she stopped laughing and concentrated on the conversation that was being held.

Karkaroff was tall and thin, a lot like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short and his goatee made his weak chin obvious. As he reached Dumbledore he shook hands with both of his. "Dear Hogwarts…" he looked at the castle and smiled (Rebecca noticed how yellow his teeth were…and how when he smiled, it didn't seem to reach his eyes which were cold and shrewd)."So nice to be back so nice…Viktor why don't you come where it's warm? That head cold of yours can't be doing to well…"

As one of the boys passed, Diana inhaled sharply. "Holy! That's _Viktor Krum!_"

Rebecca had heard enough about him from Diana to know that he was one of the best Quidditch players in the history of…well, of ever. Dumbledore began to speak again. "Well, let's head inside, the Beauxbatons are waiting for us in there."

As they piled into the Great Hall, Diana groaned when she noticed that Krum was sitting at the Slytherin table. Rebecca put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Dai; I'll pretend I'm a fan so I can get his autograph for you."

Daina sighed and rolled her eyes. "His famous! I'm sure he can spot a pretender a mile a way!"

She shrugged. "Sure he can spot a pretender. But can he spot a really good liar? Tell me again what my motto is Diana?"

She sighed. "'Honesty is the best policy unless you happen to be a very good liar'. But I still don't—"

"Go sit down at your seat Setterfield." Rebecca said, half serious, half joking.

Grumbling, Dai went, taking the empty seat next her Hermione. To her surprise, Krum was sitting right across Draco, and the both of them looked up as Rebecca came to sit next to Draco. She felt uneasy as Krum's dark eyes watched her; funny though, how she didn't mind when Draco did.

"Hello." Krum said in a deep voice.

Rebecca nodded, slipping into her seat. "Um, hi. Welcome to Hogwarts."

He just nodded and continued talking to Draco about Quidditch. Rebecca noticed that most of the Durmstrangs were looking up at the enchanted ceiling and inspecting the gold goblets and plates. The last to come into the Great Hall were the Heads of each school. Dumbledore stood before the Great Hall and called their attention.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. And ghosts." He added, nodding his head to the ghosts who were pilfering in. "Good evening to all, but most particularly our guests. It is an honor to be welcoming you into Hogwarts. I hope that your stay here will be comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will officially begin at the end of the feast. Now I invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of them filled with food and students began to dig in. Chewing slowly, Rebecca pulled away from the dull conversation that was being held at the table. Looking around she saw that the Great Hall seemed very crowded, though there weren't that many students that had arrived. The Durmstrangs had taken off their fur cloaks and revealed blood-red robes. Watching the crowd's carefully, she almost burst with laughter as Weasly made a complete fool of himself in front of a Beauxbaton girl.

Catching her eye, Daina mouthed: _get his autograph, Damnit!_ Rebecca rolled her eyes. _I'm taking it one step at a time, geez._ There was movement at the entrance of the Great Hall and Rebecca turned her attention there. Two men, who Rebecca knew from pictures, were Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch, entered and sat at the two empty seats at the staff table.

Dumbledore caught her staring and lifted his goblet to her. Smiling she turned back to her table. "So are you planning on entering the Triwizard Tournament?" Draco asked Krum.

He shrugged. "I vant to, but I'm not sure. I've heard people die attempting to win the prize. Are you?"

Draco shook his head. "I wish. But it's only open to people who are already seventeen."

"Really?" asked Rebecca, surprised. "Do you think Dumbledore would let me enter anyway?"

Draco looked her over. "Nope, I don't think so."

She glared and elbowed him. "And why not? I know more spells then Moody, and I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Krum looked at her. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen but—"

Iva interrupted. "Oh please Rebecca. You'll never be chosen, even if you were entered. There can only be one Hogwarts champion anyway, and it might as well be someone who deserves it."

Rebecca felt like she had been slapped, but recovered quickly. "Who said I had to put my school down as Hogwarts? I could still be chosen, even if I'm fourteen; didn't Moody say that the letter he got from Ms. D was impressive?"

There was a vicious silence as both girls locked eyes. There had been a time where they were best friends but now it was the past. They both looked away however, when Dumbledore stood up again. The Great Hall immediately grew silent.

"The moments come," he said, smiling at the crowd. "The Tournament is about to start, but first, I would like to say a few words before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure we will be taking this year. For those of you who don't know, this is Mr. Bartemiuus Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Rebecca noticed that as he announced each man, the applause for Bagman was a great deal louder then the applause for Crouch.

"They have worked around the clock over the past few months to make the arrangements for this Tournament and they will be joining me, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxima as judges. The casket, please Mr. Filch.

The man, Filch, approached Dumbledore with a large, wooden chest decorated with jewels. The instructions for the tasks have been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr. Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced evenly through out the school year. As you know, only three champions compete in the tournament, one from each school. The champions will be chosen from an unbiased selector: the Goblet of Fire."

He took out his wand and tapped the top of the casket three times. The lid slowly creaked open and Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a large, rough wooden cup. To would have been incredibly boring had it not been brimming with blue-white flames. He then closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, so everyone could see it.

"Anyone who wants to submit their name into the goblet must write it down on a piece of parchment along with the name of their school. You have twenty four hours to put your names in it. Tomorrow, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged worthy to represent their school. To make sure that no one underage enters, I will be drawing an Age Line around it. Once the champion had been selected, there is no going back and you will be obliged to enter. Please be sure that you want to play before you drop your name in the goblet. People have died. Now, I think--"

He was cut off by the sudden flickering on and off of the candles. Deep, creepy music began playing and Rebecca couldn't help but grin. She knew of only one person who would do something like that. Samantha Cabot. She felt Draco's hand fall onto her elbow. Leaning in to whisper into her ear, she could smell his mint breath. "What's going on?"

"You'll see in a second." She replied, dizzying. He nodded and pulled away. The music grew darker and darker. She could hear people muttering things to their neighbor.

"Did you see that?"

"Oh my god, I think there's something in the shadows!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. There was nothing there; it was just their mind playing tricks on them.

The flickering grew faster and faster and there was muttering coming from the staff table. Finally, there was darkness. A spotlight zoomed around the room and finally rested in front of the Great Halls closed double doors. All eyes rested there and everyone jumped when the doors bursted open and a gust of wind blew out. A tall, slender woman with thick, raven black hair styled in large, loose ringlets walked in and the doors closed. The spotlight was, literally, on her as she made her way toward Dumbledore.

He greeted her with open arms. "Samantha Cabot! Such a long time without word; I had begun to think you had vanished."

As she smiled, her smile reached her deep green eyes. "Not quite Albus, not quite."

Following Dumbledore's example, Karkaroff stood up and bent to kiss Cabot's hand; he looked at her almost flirtatiously. "I haven't seen you in quite a while Samantha."

"And that," she said, pulling her hand away, "is all I have to be thankful for at this moment."

Dumbledore spoke again. "Am I right in saying that all is well for you?"

She crossed her arms. "You would…had you not stolen my best students."

"Oh?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "And who might that be?"

At this point, the spotlight was gone and the candles were only dimly lit, still giving the Hall an eerie feeling. Turning around, she scanned the sea of students. "Rebecca, Daina, Ashley, and Iva, come to me."

Without hesitation the four girls got up and went to stand next to her. Surveying the girls, she frowned deeply. "You look like Muggles; we'll have to fix that. She narrowed her eyes at Rebecca, concentrated, and then pointed an index finger at her. Rebecca's hair instantly changed; it very much resembled Cabot's, the only difference being that Rebecca's hair fell gracefully over her right eye, giving it a witchy-sultry look. "There, much better."

To Daina, she made her auburn hair straight and down, with curving bangs. To Ashley she grew out her hair, made it thicker, and curled it slightly. As she turned her finger to Iva, she stopped her. "I like my hair the way it is, thanks."

Slightly taken aback, Cabot nodded. "Very well. It wasn't too terrible anyway." She turned back to Dumbledore. "Now that they actually look like them, _these_ are my best students. What are you doing with them exactly?"

"Their studying here, on their own will."

Cabot looked at Rebecca. "_Mes petite_, is that true?"

Rebecca nodded. "_Oui_. We decided that it'd be better seeing as though our old school has burned down."

Cabot shook her head. "I might as well stay too." She turned back to Dumbledore. "You don't think I could serve as another judge, do you? Or possibly an extra teacher?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I don't see the problem with it; you might as well join us." He conjured up an extra chair and, going around, Cabot settled herself in it.

"_Mes petites_, you can go back to your seat now."

"God, you have _no idea_ how many times I've heard _that_ today." Rebecca muttered under her breath, heading back to sit with Draco.

"Who was that?" he asked her, keeping his voice down slightly.

"Samantha Cabot, our deputy headmistress." She replied back.

"Hmmm." He murmured.

Krum leaned in to talk to her. "This Cabot person, how old is she?"

"Oh, psh, I dunno. Late twenties, early thirties."

"She looks younger." He replied.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." She turned to Draco. "Do you have any gum?"

"Maybe…"

"Draco, pretty please?"

He laughed, pulling out a stick of wrapped gum. "Yeah, here." She took it and popped it into her mouth.

"Thanks." She replied, chewing on it.

Again, the Hall fell quiet as Dumbledore stood up. "Students," he began, "it's growing late, so we will dismiss you now. Good night and sleep tight."

With that, the double doors creaked opened, signaling for them to leave. Getting up, Rebecca and Draco headed back to the dormitory. As they walked back he glanced at her. "What was that with the French?"

"Oh that? We're all assigned to a mentor, who has to teach a language of her choice. I guess she just liked the way it sounded."

"Hmmm. You know, she looked like she could have been your mom."

She shrugged. "I guess. But black hair and green eyes aren't exactly uncommon, you know?"

He nodded as they went through the portrait door. "Yeah, I guess. You know where to go from here?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, unless you feel like showing me the way."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a riot, really."

She shrugged. "Well hey, you didn't have to show me around all day, but you did."

"Yeah, but that was mainly because I didn't want to let you wander on the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts. Griffindor's don't even deserve what they get if they get on your bad side."

She raised an eyebrow as they parted toward different dorms. "Really? Are you sure?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure. G'night."

"Night." She said, smiling.

That night, as she lay in her bed, she couldn't sleep. It was a lot like what had happened the night before, only this time, she had no escape. Groaning slightly, she got up and crept out and down the stairs of the girl's dorm.

As she walked into the common room, she found the perfect, black leather chair next to the roaring fire. As Rebecca sat curled up in the chair, she stared into the cackling fire and grimaced.

Fire was what had started it all. It was what had taken away Iva, her school, her old life. But if it hadn't been for the fire, she would have never gotten here. She would have never met Draco…

Draco. What about him? Rebecca couldn't help but notice little things about him; the way his hair looked, how his eyes seemed grey, but, in the right light, were a pale blue. She sighed. Things would never work out…but that didn't mean she couldn't try…did it?

She heard footsteps behind her and tensed up. Hands slipped over her eyes, making it dark. Grabbing the assaulter's wrist's she flipped them over, onto his back. Now possessing sight, she looked at who she flipped over…

And saw Draco's grey-blue eyes glaring at her. "_Ow._"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed getting up and kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he croaked. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone about that, okay?"

Laughing, she nodded. "Don't worry about it, I won't."

"Good, now ger off of me."

She blushed and realized that she had her hands on his stomach and chest. "Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were still breathing. And since you obviously are…" she trailed off. "Do you want me to help you up?"

"No, please don't!" he replied quickly. "It's enough that I let you flip me over, but I'd like to get up by myself."

She smiled. "Right, I guess you need some pride." She got up and he followed the suit.

"So, can all of you do that?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, we can. Again, sorry about that. It's kind of instinctive now." She apologized again.

He shrugged. "Its fine, I guess it's a fair warning for next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah. Next time I want to scare you, I'll have someone else do it for me."

She looked at him. "Are you kidding me? _That _was trying to scare me? Dear, if you're going to try to scare me, you are going to _really_ have to work on it."

"What, you don't get scared easily?" He led her to the couch, where they sat comfortably.

"Of course not; I scare, not get scared."

He smirked. "You? Really? Would have never though it." She smiled and looked away into the fire. "So, you couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't. Too many thoughts…" she trailed off, not wanting to go into detail. Especially since the thoughts were mainly about him. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "Same here."

They sat in silence for a while and then he looked at her. "You know, I like your hair like that."

"Really?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, really. It just…fits you."

She flushed. "Thanks." She murmured.

Foreboding silence crept back and things grew a little awkward. Then, randomly, a black and white cat jetted out from under a table. Leaping onto Draco's lap, it shook slightly. "He yours?" Rebecca asked.

He shook his head. "No, I've never seen him before."

Sliding closer next to him, she stroked the little cat's head. She was extremely aware of how close they were; she and Draco. She tried to ignore it, but she just couldn't. Especially not when their finger's brushed together, causing a shiver to run up and down her spine. Draco looked at the clock.

"It's getting late." He said. "We probably get some sleep."

She nodded, and was getting up when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. "Here," he said, placing the cat gently into her arms. "You take him; he'll probably like you more."

She smiled and took the cat. "Thanks."

He shook his head. "No problem." As they stood up he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good night. Do me another favor; this time, actually _go_to sleep."

She smiled. "Of course." Turning around, she walked back into her dorm.

That night, she slept like a rock, her hand resting on the black-and-white cat.


	12. The Goblet of Fire

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Reow!" yowled the cat, pawing at Rebecca.

Groaning, Rebecca turned over, trying to escape the cat. "_Ow!_" she yelped, jolting up. She examined her hand where the cat had bitten her. It was red and there was a prickle of blood streaming down. Bopping the cat on the nose, Rebecca got up, took a shower, and changed clothes.

As she entered the common room, she was surprised to see that it was empty except for a dozing figure on the couch. Smirking, she took the cat and dropped it on the sleeper's face. "What the hell?!"

Laughing, Rebecca lifted the cat before Draco could do anything to it. "Didn't you go back to your dorm?"

Sitting up he shook his head, his blond hair flipping back and forth. "I did, but when I got up this morning, I guess I just crashed on the couch. You sleep okay?"

She nodded. "Pretty decent; wish I didn't have to wake up to a cat clawing me."

He took the cat and stroked it fondly on the head. As he picked it up from her arms, he noticed the bite mark on her hand. "That doesn't look too bad; that bite."

"Yeah, well, I guess I _have_ had worse. Still unpleasant though."

"You name him yet?" he asked, letting the restless cat go.

Yawning, she shook her head. "Not yet; I haven't thought of one yet. I was considering Arthur though."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "After that Weasly?"

She was taken aback over how worked up he got over it. "No, after King Arthur, you know, that one with the fancy sword?"

"Oh," he said, calming down. "Well then, I guess that's a good name. What about naming him King Arthur?"

She shrugged. "I thought about that too, but I figured it'd be too long of a name."

He nodded and got up, brushing the cat fur off of his robes. "Alright then, Arthur he is. Let's go down to breakfast."

As the two of them walked through the entrance hall, there was a crowd of Griffindor's gathering around the goblet. Two twin red-heads wrote their names on a piece of parchment, jumped over the Age Line, and tossed their names into the goblet. Everyone was quiet for a moment, and when nothing happened, the twins danced around in the Age Line and the Griffindor's laughed, clapping.

However the celebration was short-lived; the goblet spit out the two parchments and the Age Line threw out the twins, sending them flying across the room. As they turned around, everyone could see that they had both grown long, white beards. Laughing, Rebecca shook her head. It was an excellent attempt though.

Dumbledore walked into the entrance hall, laughing and accompanied by Cabot. "I warned you, did I not? I recommend going to Madam Pomfrey; she's already attending to a few of your fellow classmates." Cabot caught Rebecca's eye and gestured her to come over.

"I'll be right back okay?" she said, turning to Draco.

He nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Nodding as well, Rebecca went to Cabot. "Rebecca, I'm going to say this bluntly; _don't you dare go putting your name in that goblet._"

Taken aback for the second time since she had woken up, Rebecca just looked at Cabot. "But, there's an Age Line…"

"Yes, and knowing you, you'd find a way to get around it. Don't tell anyone how to either, okay?"

Rebecca nodded sullenly. "I wasn't really thinking about entering anyway. I have a feeling this year is going to be interesting enough without being in it."

"Funny, I have that same feeling too. Now go back to your little "friend"." Cabot joked. "He's a nice catch, even if he doesn't seem like much."

Rebecca looked at her innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I'll go just the same—I'm _hungry_."

Turning away, she went into the Great Hall, slipping around Harry, Hermione, and Weasly—who's name she learned to be Ron. Walking over to her table, she saw a lone owl fly overhead and drop a package at her seat. Sitting at her seat, she slowly began opening it.

"Who's it from?" asked Draco, curious.

She shrugged. "I dunno; there's no name." As the wrapping fell off, she lifted a green, box made of felt, with a pure black satin bow tied around it. Sharing a wondering look with Draco, she gently undid the bow and opened the box. Inside sat a necklace on a chain of black silk. The pendant was an emerald raven in flight.

"Is there a card?" he asked, leaning in to see the necklace better.

She shook her head. "No, nothing. I wonder who could have sent it…" She looked at the staff table and saw Cabot watching her wonderingly. Looking away, she shivered. Closing the box, she magically sent it to Cabot, who looked at it oddly. Rebecca watched as Cabot showed it to Dumbledore who looked at the necklace. He said something to her that Rebecca couldn't make out and Cabot answered with an urgent shake of her head, _"No don't tell her, not yet, please!"_ Rebecca lip-read from Cabot.

"Rebecca?" said Draco questioningly. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Turning to him, she shook her head guiltily. "No, I'm sorry, Draco. What did you say?"

He rolled his eyes. "I asked if you were planning to eat, but I guess you can't anymore, seeing as though the house elves have already cleaned up."

She looked around and saw that it was true. The time to eat was over and students were filing out. "Damnit! And I was really hoping to eat too. Oh well, I'll survive till lunch."

He laughed just as Cabot sent the necklace back. "Wanna go for a walk? There's nothing else to do today, since its Saturday."

She nodded. "Yeah, sure. You don't mind if Diana comes, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, its fine, I guess…even though she is a Griffindor."

She smirked. "Well, try not to hold it against her."

He smiled as they got up. "Well, I'll try."

She took the box and she looked back at the Griffindor table, gesturing for Diana to follow. Appearing almost immediately, Diana grabbed the box. "Hmm, what's this?"

Rebecca glared at her. "You could have asked first!"

Diana grinned. "Yes, but if I did, you know that just wouldn't have been me."

She rolled her eyes as Draco sniggered. "So what are we planning for today?"

Draco shrugged. "We have the Halloween feast at around five thirty. It's ten now, and lunch won't be until one."

Rebecca sighed at the thought of food. "Okay, well, what should we do first?" She asked as they stepped outside. "Ugh. I forgot the jacket again, didn't I?" Draco laughed as snow fell in graceful spirals around them.

Diana hummed, still examining the necklace. "It looks familiar…I know I've seen it some where, I just can't remember where. Where are we going?"

Rebecca had been subconsciously leading them into the Forbidden Forest. Draco grabbed her elbow and steered her the other way. "You don't want to go in there; I heard there are werewolves."

She smirked and shared a look with Diana. "Believe me; I think I can handle them."

He shrugged. "It'll be your funeral."

"What, you're not coming?" she was slightly upset by that, but didn't let it show.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think I will…"

"_Coward_." Coughed Diana and he turned to glare at her.

"I'm not! I just…need to go do something. Homework, actually. I'm kinda behind in Potions…"

Rebecca nodded. "Ok, if you have anytime left and we're not back, can you look in the library for something about the necklace?"

He nodded. "Sure." With that, they went their separate way.

"So," Diana said as she and Rebecca ventured into the forest. "What's the status between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

She flushed. "We're friends, Dai, just friends…for now." She added this last bit at the memory of last night.

Daina narrowed her eyes. "Something happened. What is it?'

Rebecca stayed silent for a moment. "Well, last night…"

She stopped and grabbed Rebecca's shoulder, turning her around. "Do you still have your flower?!" she demanded.

"Wh—OH!" Rebecca understood and reddened. "Yes, I still have my flower; you know I'm not like that!"

As they continued on, Diana just shrugged. "I dunno; some of the least likely people do the things you would imagine them least likely to do. But anyway, what happened?"

"He kissed me."

"What! And you didn't tell me this before? Oh my god! Where?" she exclaimed.

"Just the cheek." Rebecca replied hurriedly, smiling faintly at the memory.

Daina rolled her eyes. "Don't go getting all mushy on me ,Rebecca, I won't have it!"

Laughing, Rebecca shook her head. "Whatever. Don't you want to know more?"

"_There's more???_"

"Yes," Rebecca said, spilling everything; from the talking hat to last night.

The entire time, Diana stayed silent. After Rebecca was done, she spoke again, nervous. "Wolves? Are we anywhere near their territory?"

She looked around then shook her head. "No, but we probably should turn back now."

"Yeah, Draykey is probably waiting for you." Dai said, laughing.

"Uh, psh, whatever." Rebecca scoffed, blushing slightly.

As they stepped out of the forest a few minutes later, they saw four familiar figures under a giant tree that they could see from below the slope. As they neared, they heard the distinct voice of a whiny girl say, "But _Draykey!_"

"Pansy, just _stop following me_." Draco insisted.

"My, my," Rebecca started as they neared the group, "someone has letting go issues."

They had crept up behind Draco, and Pansy glared at her venomously. "This wouldn't be happening of it wasn't for you!"

Rebecca gave her famous one-eyebrow raise. "Really, I don't believe I had anything to do with it."

"Oh yes you did! I mean, it is _so_ obvious that he—"

Draco interrupted her. "Look, we don't need a repeat of what happened in Transfiguration the day before. Or what happened the day before that."

"I really don't care. That bitch—"

"What the—" Rebecca went off on her so bad, that if what she had said was put in a book, it would have been banned in several countries—English _and _French speaking ones.

As words were tossed between her and Pansy, the raven necklace Rebecca had put on subtly glowed green as she got angrier. Snow began falling faster and faster; the wind began howling and was almost mistaken for a pack of wolves. As hands went to wands, Draco put his hand gently on Rebecca's elbowed and murmured, "Rebecca…" very gently in her ear, sending chills up her spine. Withdrawing her hand, she death-glared at Pansy. "C'mon," he continued, "let's go to the Halloween feast, it's time anyway."

Rebecca nodded and the three of them turned around and left, heading into Hogwarts; Draco's hand nearby her arm to grab her in case she turned back to claw Pansy's eyes out. As they sat down at their table, he whispered, "That looked like it could've gotten pretty bad."

_I watched from the highest tower. Rebecca and Pansy were getting quite angry; I was hoping to see Rebecca in action. Draco stopped her though, and pulled her away gently. I didn't think she'd listen to him at first. She did though, and that surprised me. There is something up between those two. I have to admit—they do look pretty cute together. I'm very curious to see what happens next._

She nodded again. "Yeah, it would have too, if you hadn't pulled me away." She said almost bitterly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about not letting you stay and get in enough trouble to get you expelled. I don't even think you've been here long enough to _be_ expelled."

Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't think Dumbledore would expel me; I'm "too valuable" to the school at the moment." she said that almost as bitterly.

He just looked at her curiously, then began eating. Seeing that she wasn't eating, he nudged her friend-like. "Hey, you haven't eaten anything since last night; eat."

She shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I'm just not hungry. I'm honestly a bit more tired really."

He frowned very faintly. "Okay, but at least eat _dessert_. I mean, you can't miss that, it just isn't right."

Looking at him, she laughed at the seriousness of his face. "Okay, okay, I'll eat dessert. Long as it's good."

"That's what I thought." He replied, smirking.

"So, you get any "homework" done?" she asked, joking.

"Nope, none at all; the common room was filled with people, Arthur killed something in my dorm room, and Krum had loads of fan girls watching him in the library while, and you'll never believe this, while he watched _Granger_."

Rebecca looked at Hermione, then Krum, then Hermione again and turned to Draco. "I can't see them together; it seems wrong."

He nodded. "I know what you mean—hey look, Dumbledore's getting up."

Rebecca turned and looked at the head table where Dumbledore was standing. "The goblet is now ready to make its decision. I believe it needs one more minute, at the least. When the champion's name is called, I want them to come up here and go through this door—" he gestured to the door behind the table, "and wait in the chamber for further directions."

He took out his wand and made a sweeping gesture around the room; all the candles except for the ones in the pumpkins went out, giving everyone a dark feeling. The Goblet now shone more bright then before; its blue-white flames dancing, cackling, leaping. All eyes were on the goblet; some on watches.

"C'mon now, any minute; hurry up." Draco muttered impatiently.

Suddenly, the flames turned red and a flicker of flame shot out, spitting out a piece pf parchment. Draco inhaled sharply, along with the rest of the room. Dumbledore caught the parchment and read it aloud.

"The champion from Durmstrang is…VIKTOR KRUM!"

The hall burst into applause and screams; especially from the Slytherin table, where all the Durmstrangs were sitting. "Bravo Viktor! I knew it was you!" shouted Karkaroff from the table.

Once everything had died down, the goblet turned red again and spit out a flower shaped parchment. "And the champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" As Fleur disappeared into the chamber on the other side, the goblet once again turned red.

"And the Hogwarts champion is…CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's burst into applause; Gryffindors slumped over, politely clapping while grumbling that someone in their house should have been chosen—Slytherin's clapped slightly, frustrated that a Hufflepuff had been chosen over a Slytherin.

"Okay," Dumbledore said as Diggory disappeared through the other side. "Now that everyone has been chosen—"

"LOOK!" shouted a student. "THE CUP, IT'S RED AGAIN!"

Cabot stood up, watching the cup with intense eyes; Dumbledore whirled around in astonishment. "It's not supposed to do that…"

A bit of parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it. He looked up slowly and locked eyes with someone at the Griffindor table. "Harry Potter." He croaked.

All eyes turned to Harry, who tried to duck his head. Hermione shook her head. "Harry, _go._" Ron, however, said nothing.

Harry got up and walked over to Dumbledore. He kept muttering about how he hadn't put his name in the Goblet, but Dumbledore just shook his head at him, disappointed.

As Harry left, he turned to the rest of the hall. "You are all dismissed; go to bed."

Turning heel, he went to through the back door, into the chamber, followed closely by Snape, McGonagall, Madame Maxima, Moody, Crouch, Bagman, Karkaroff, and Cabot. The hall, after getting over momentary shock, came to life, everyone getting up and scrambling to their house. Rebecca shook her head, trying to grasp what had happened. _How could there be a __fourth__ champion in a __Tri__wizard tournament???_ She knew that there was someone behind this…she just had to figure out who, and it was all in a matter of time.


	13. Thoughts

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"So, wonder how Potter did it this time." Draco asked rhetorically that night.

He was stretched out on the couch and Rebecca was sitting on the floor, against the couch, stroking King Arthur. "It wouldn't be too hard…but you know, I don't think he did it."

He toyed with her hair thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I dunno; he didn't seem like he _wanted_ to be champion. You would think that if you entered your name when you're not of age, you'd really want to be in it. But not him; he kept denying it."

"Denial is the first step."

She laughed. "Yeah, but this is _Harry Potter_. If anyone had anything to be in denial about, you would think he would be in it already; way before, right?"

He mulled this over. "I guess you're right, but why him? And who would have done that?"

"I dunno…" she replied, shaking her head."Potter's supposed to be the one who defeats the Dark Lord, so if someone thought he was getting in the way, they would try to eliminate him, and the Triwizard Tournament would be the least conspicuous way of doing it." She turned her head to face him. "What?"

He was staring at her, amazed. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get to conclusions that fast. And use big words at the same time."

She laughed, leaning her head back. "I pay attention to what's going on, I guess. Besides, Cabot's my mentor, and the way she mentors…" Rebecca shuddered. "That lady is _harsh_."

This time, Draco laughed, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "Well, whatever she's taught you to do, you do it pretty well."

"Thanks…I think. That sentence didn't make a lot of sense."

"Yeah, I know."

The clock struck midnight but Rebecca shook it off. She and Draco had been alone in the common room for quite a while; everyone else had gone to bed, excited. Arthur meowed pitifully and climbed onto the couch, curling up next to Draco.

"And you said he'd like me more then you."

He shrugged. "He's a weird cat; have you noticed he's smaller then all the rest of them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did. Maybe he was just the baby of the family, I dunno. He's still King Arthur." The cat meowed in agreement, causing Draco and Rebecca to chuckle.

Sighing, Rebecca turned her body slightly, just so she could watch Arthur comfortably. The little black and white cat curled up against Draco, his tail over his nose, sleeping. She watched the rise and fall of his breath; so absorbed in it she was, that she didn't notice the look in Draco's eyes as he looked at her.

She looked up and locked eyes with Draco. Her stomach churned and her heart ached. She looked back at Arthur, hoping that the feeling would go away; it didn't. "So," he said softly. "What are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "I don't know..."

* * *

The next five weeks blurred together and, before they knew it, the first task was only a day away. "So what do you guys think the first task is?" Rebecca asked as she, Diana, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle (both of who had finally gotten out of the hospital wing two weeks ago) walked lazily around the lake.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be dangerous." Diana stated.

She rolled her eyes. "No duh, Dai. I think it might be dragons." She neglected to mention that she had seen the dragons herself a few nights ago, when she wandered about the Forbidden Forest.

"Well then," Draco said, "You're probably right."

"Why, thank you Draco." Rebecca mocked. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "You've been right about a lot of stuff, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Neither would I." Dai muttered under her breath. Rebecca glared at her and elbowed her hard. "_Ow_!"

"Are you okay?" Goyle asked.

Rebecca and Draco shared a look; Goyle never said anything…_ever_. Especially to a Gryffindor. "Oh, um, yeah, fine." Diana answered, a bit taken aback that he would talk to her.

He just nodded and continued walking. Shaking her head slightly, Rebecca changed the subject. "Anyway, we'll find out tomorrow, won't we? Come on, or we'll be late for dinner."


	14. Task One

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Task One**

"Okay, class." Professor Flitwick said, briskly clapping his hands. "That is all for today; you are all now to head down to where the first task is to be held."

There was a scramble as everyone got up and rushed to the door to get the best seats. Draco and Rebecca walked outside side by side, hands brushing. Over the past month, the two of them had become close, but not the way that she—and now she realized it—wanted to be. "So," he said jokingly, "I see you remembered a jacket."

She laughed. "Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem." He said, smiling sweetly at her.

They arrived at the enclosure where Rebecca knew they were keeping the dragons. Climbing up the steps, they found a seat together just behind Hermione and the Weasleys. As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore's voice rang out through the air.

"Students, today our champions will be trying to get the golden egg from," he paused for dramatic effect, "a dragon that they will randomly choose."

Draco leaned his head closer to her so that when he spoke in her ear, his lips brushed her ear. "So, looks like you were right again."

She smiled faintly. "Yeah, looks like I was."

He leaned back as Dumbledore continued. "First up is Cedric Diggory with the Swedish Short-Snout."

As Cedric narrowly avoided the dragon's flame Rebecca looked away, turning her head toward Draco. The whole stadium was on their feet, some cheering for Cedric, others for the dragon. Boys went wild as Fleur, who was next, came out of the entrance. Rebecca elbowed Draco hard as he cheered for her. "What?" he asked innocently. "Not like _I_ have a girlfriend." He said this almost bitterly, with a sideward glance at her.

She just rolled her eyes and resumed watching the task. As Cedric succeeded in getting the golden egg, she held her breath for the next dragon to come up. Harry entered the stadium and looked around, confused; he couldn't see the dragon. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Hungarian Horntail dropped in front of him, breathing fire relentlessly in the air. He dodged the fire by diving down onto the ground and rolling behind large boulders. Gasping, Rebecca's hand shot out and grabbed Draco's arm.

Rebecca saw Harry withdraw his wand, but was too far away to lip-read the incantation he used. However, as a Firebolt came charging from the school, she thought it was pretty clear what spell he had used. After a few minutes of breathless dodging during which Rebecca heard Hermione gasp more than once, Harry got the golden egg and retreated into the emergency tent. "Well," Draco said, speaking again. "That was interesting."

She nodded. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, come on."

Later that night, they were walking at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "So, are you finally brave enough to come this close to the forest?" she asked, smirking.

He smiled and put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "You're hilarious, really."

She laughed, nudging him slightly. "So, what was that with Fleur?"

He turned his head toward her, a sly glint in his eyes and a curling smile on his lips. "Aww, is someone jealous?"

"Me, jealous?" she asked, a confused and innocent look on her face.

He half laughed and looked at his watch. "We should probably get back."

She nodded. "Yeah, hold on." She cast a simple spell on the both of them for invisibility and they headed back into Hogwarts.

* * *

That Thursday, Snape called for their attention in Potions. Rebecca and Draco, who had been doing another shared drawing stopped and gave him their attention, oddly enough. "This Christmas, we will be having the Yule Ball. This will be a chance to have fun and enjoy yourselves." He surveyed them venomously. "_However_ if any of you in Slytherin are to misbehave, do not expect to see the end of this school year. You have been warned." With that, he turned and left the room.

As the bell rang, Rebecca turned to Draco and said, "Well, he just gets more cheerful as the year goes on, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he was a bundle of fun on the first day."

Laughing, she sighed. Christmas was in two weeks, and the only guys she personally knew were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle and she highly doubted Gryffindors wanted anything to do with her.

"So, who are you planning on going with?" she asked him casually.

Draco shrugged. "I dunno, haven't really planned anything."

She nodded and let the silence seep in.


	15. FINALLY!

**Chapter Fifteen **

**FINALLY!!!**

The week passed by and it was the last Saturday before the dance. Draco and Rebecca were hanging out by the empty hut, the one she and the girls had been staying at in the beginning. "I'm serious! I can't find it!" he exclaimed. He was ranting about how he had lost his wand. He stopped short at the mischievous look on Rebecca's face. You took it, didn't you?"

She gave him an insulted look. "I did not! Why would I do such a thing?"

He groaned. "Rebecca, give it!"

She smirked. "You'll have to catch me first!" With that, she ran into the forest with Draco at her heels.

"Rebecca, give it back!" he exclaimed as they went further and further into the forest.

"Aww, does Draykey want his wand back?" she taunted, running faster as she heard him gaining.

"Don't call me that!" he retorted in horror.

"Why not? It's such a cute nickname!"

There was no answer and Rebecca stopped, turning around slowly; she would never forgive herself if something bad happened to him.

"Eek!" she yelped, as she felt arms wrap around her, pushing her gently to the ground. "Draco!" she exclaimed, looking at her attacker. "You scared me!"

He smirked, looking down at her. "I thought it took a lot to get you scared. And I thought you could take care of yourself."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment. "Get off of me!" He had her pinned down on the snow; his blue-grey eyes were glimmering in amusement.

"Not until you tell me where you put my wand." She shook her head defiantly. "Well, I didn't want to have to do this _but_…"

She screeched as Draco began tickling her relentlessly; she so shouldn't have told him that she was ticklish. "Oh my god! Stop…no…that…tickles!"

What happened next was a blur.

Somehow, their lips caught and they held them there for a moment. Both of them pulled away slightly, just enough for their lips to brush. He looked at her, almost pleadingly. She looked away, and then looked back. The pleading was replaced by a sad look. As he began to pull away, she spoke softly, gently, and in a tone she had never used before.

"Draco."

He looked at her questioningly and she kissed him softly. As he kissed her back, she felt her body warm, despite the fact that she was laying on snow. Lips tingling, her breath caught as his hands went to her waist. As she breathed in, he breathed out. As he breathed in, she breathed out.

They pulled apart and he looked at her, his eyes filled with a certain emotion. "So, where exactly is my wand?" His breath was hot on her face and she felt a wave of dizziness.

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh go away." She playfully pushed him off of her and stood up, brushing the snow off of herself. Behind her, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. His breath tingled in her neck and she sighed.

"I still want my wand."

Letting out a note of laughter, she summoned his wand and held it out for him. "There you go, Draykey."

He kissed her neck, pocketing the wand. "Don't call me that, please,"

"I won't." she reassured him. "In public, anyway."

Laughing, he pulled away and held her hand, leading her away from the forest.

Rebecca would always remember that moment, no matter how many years passed.


	16. The Library

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, at breakfast, Cabot gestured to the girls to come up to the staff table. Turning to Draco, Rebecca said gravely, "We've been summoned; I'll be back in a moment."

He nodded, giving her a small smile. Getting up, she headed over to the table, joined by Diana, Ashley, and Iva. "Girls," Cabot started, "I was wondering if you would like to decorate the Great Hall for the Yule Ball."

Rebecca shrugged. "Sure; why not?" She knew as well as the rest of them that when Cabot asked them to do something, she wasn't asking, she was _ordering_.

She nodded curtly. "Okay, I'll send all of you an owl of the time and place I want you to meet and discuss."

The girls nodded and all went their separate ways. Diana went to join Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's, Iva went to join Pansy, Ashley went to join the Hufflepuff's and Beauxbatons she had been hanging out with, and Rebecca went to sit with her boyfriend. _Boyfriend…_the word echoed in her head, sending chills up and down her spine; she didn't know why, it just did.

"So, what did Cabot want?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"Just to tell us we'd be decorating the Great Hall for the dance." She replied, and he nodded. Rebecca felt her stomach churn; they still hadn't told either of their friends that they were going out, which, technically, wasn't official since they didn't really "go out".

She almost smiled at the memory from a year ago. She, Iva, and Diana, had gotten into a long, strenuous conversation about the term "going out". It had been pretty interesting, and who knows how long they would have talked about it had Cabot not interrupted and told them to shut up about it already. But that was a long time ago and none of them were like they once were.

Ashley had brains, Rebecca always knew that, but in the past few months, she had actually been _using_ it. Rebecca didn't know if it was because of all the Hufflepuff's and Beauxbatons she was hanging out with, or just because she was tired of being known as a ditz.

Diana had been accepted into "the Harry Potter Fan Club", as Draco put it. She hung out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione quite a bit and at meals would hang out with all the Weasley's, especially Fred and George. Rumors were flying that she was going out with Harry—no Ron—no one of the twins; Rebecca didn't know which ones to believe. Normally, she would go right up to Dai and ask her, but it just wasn't that simple anymore. It became clear to her that a Slytherin plus a Griffindor equaled a very big no-no.

And Iva…Rebecca had no doubt now that Iva was not Iva but was a spirit. She knew she had to take the information to Dumbledore, but she just couldn't. He was either too busy with the Tournament, or with the Ministry, or in a conference in his office. She was beginning to think that the message telling her to meet him in his office for her sorcery lessons would never come.

Draco turned to look at her. "Are you done, or are you planning to eat more?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm done. What do you want to do today?"

As they got up and left the Great Hall, he looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you know how to ride a broom?"

"A…broom?" she asked, taken back at such a question. Of course she didn't know how to ride a broom--who would do something like that?

"I take that as a no. How do you not know how to ride a broom?"

"Why would you _want_ to ride a broom?"

As they headed into his dorm, he shook his head. "Haven't you ever played Quidditch?"

"No, we don't play Quidditch; we've just head of it. Diana was always the one more interested in stuff like that." Plopping down on his bed, she watched him go through his stuff. "What are you looking for?"

"My broom," came a muffled reply.

"Why don't you just use a spell?"

"Good idea. Where's—"

"Your wand? I don't have it this time."

He smirked at her. "No, I was going to say: where's Arthur; I haven't seen him in a while." He pulled out his wand and uttered the same spell Harry had during the first task, only instead of saying _Firebolt_, he said _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_.A black, green, and silver broom hovered before him and he grabbed it. "Right, now I'm going to teach you to ride a broomstick."

She looked at the broom skeptically. "I dunno, it doesn't seem like too much fun."

As they headed out he looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Really? And what did you girls do for fun, knit?"

"I've never been able to do that; never had the patience. No, we rode horses, unicorns, and hippogriffs. For competitions, our schools would face off and ride hippogriffs in races."

He looked at her in wonder. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

She smiled faintly. "Yeah, I do."

They headed into the Forbidden Forest, where Rebecca was visited by a familiar voice.

_Hello Ms. Sylfaen._

_Howdy Merlin._

_You seem to be in a good mood. _

_I am! Oh my god, yes I am!_

_All is well with you and Mr. Malfoy._

She faltered for a moment._ Yes…kinda. _

_Oh?_

_Well, he hasn't let it on with people, and I keep thinking maybe he doesn't want people to know or something. Maybe it's just to surprise people when we arrive at the ball together, but I dunno._

_Well, that's quite a bit of thinking._

_I know. What do you think?_

_I think you need to take a chill pill._

_They don't make those. And if they do, it's for depressed people. I'm not depressed. _

_Are you sure about that?_

_Yes, very._

_Okay then. Say, I didn't know you and the girls were decorating the Great Hall. _

_I didn't know either, until this morning. Oh, hey, look, I have to go; Draco's teaching me how to ride a broom._

_Okay, don't fall. _

_Oh very funny._

_Good-bye._

_Toddles. _

They came to a stop in the clearing of the forest. "Uh, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in the forest?"

"I figured it'd save you the embarrassment if you fell off the broom." He said, giving her a small kiss.

"Oh gee thanks, you're _so_ thoughtful."

He smirked and handed her the broom, continuing on. "Okay, now put one leg over the broom."

She did as he said and he sat behind her. "Okay, now kick off _gently_."

She did so and flushed when he put his arms around her to hold the top of the broom. They were only hovering a few feet off the ground, but she felt that it was much higher. "So, how is this supposed to best thing ever?"

When he spoke, his breath tickled her ear and gave her goose bumps. "I wouldn't call this the best thing ever. There are better things, much better." With that, he kissed her neck gently.

"Hmm. I have a better idea; do you want to know what it is?"

"Sure."

"Let's come back here at night, that way we can fly around wherever we want."

She felt him nod. "Yeah. That, and it'd be too dark for anyone to see you fall." She looked back and glared slightly; he sniggered it off. "Okay, let me just help you land." His hands wrapped around hers and he tipped the nose of the broom down, so that they would dip down to the ground. Getting off, she twirled a lock of her hair in thought. Vanishing his broom away, he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So what do you want to do?"

Her hand went to the emerald raven she still wore. "Let's go to the library."

He made a face. "I dunno about that…what do you need to do there?"

She pouted. "I need to find out more about my necklace."

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "It's a necklace, Rebecca; it won't bite."

She smiled. "I know, but it seems so _old_."

"Mmm."

They stayed for a moment, just to kiss, and then they headed out of the forest, to Hogwarts library.

* * *

"Ugh!" she groaned, resting her head on Draco's shoulder. "We've been looking for hours and we can't find it."

He nodded, and checked his watch. "Come on, it's time for lunch." She sighed and got up and left with Draco. Noting the upset look on her face, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "We'll come back and ask the librarian if there's a book about it, 'k?"

She smiled. "Yeah, okay." She leaned her head on his shoulder slightly, savoring the moment. As they walked through the halls, Rebecca noticed that they were receiving glares, stares, and faint smiles (she was confused by that one).

Entering the Great Hall, she locked eyes with Pansy, as if to say, "HA! HA! HA! HA! I GOT HIM AND YOU DIDN'T! HA HA HA! WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT??!!"

She felt it was a good thing she hadn't said it aloud because Pansy began to stand up, hand on her wand, but she was pushed back down by a blond haired girl's and Iva's hand on her shoulder. As she and Draco sat eating lunch, she felt the heat of a stare from the staff table…or rather, five. Snape sat there, along with Moody, glaring at her. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Cabot leaned back and surveyed her curiously. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Rebecca told Draco she'd be back in a minute and went toward the staff table.

"Professors," she said as a greeting. "I have a question about something." Dumbledore nodded, signaling her to go on. "When am I having those private lessons to get me, um, caught up?"

He looked at her closely. "Are you sure you have time for it?" he looked pointedly back at Draco.

She flushed; what was that supposed to mean? "Don't worry; I will."

He nodded. "Tomorrow night then, nine o' clock. Don't miss it Ms. Sylfaen, or else I may not give you another chance."

She nodded and turned and left. She wondered what he meant by that; it's not as though she had turned down the offers for the mentoring before. Or had she been too absorbed in her life to notice? Sitting at her seat, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned.

She shrugged. "I dunno." She fell silent and his hand went to hers, which was resting on her leg. They ate the rest of their meal in silence before he spoke again.

"Come on, let's go to the library." He shuddered. "I never thought I'd say that."

Laughing, Rebecca followed his lead and got up heading yet again to the library.

* * *

"What is it with them; do they never leave?" Draco muttered under his breath.

Rebecca looked up and saw who he was referring to. Krum sat a few rows down and in the tables behind him sat a gaggle of giggling girls. "I know what you mean. I don't think Hermione's helping matters either."

Hermione sat a few seats away from Krum, trying to pay attention to the books before her. However, it was obvious that she found it difficult, because every time Krum got up, the gaggle got up. Every time he sat down, the gaggle sat down. They were like his female clones. And Rebecca could tell that the only reason Krum was staying was because of Hermione, who he would glance up at every now and then.

"Isn't that sweet," Draco said dryly. "The internationally famous Quidditch player is interested in the bookworm next-door."

"Draco!" she elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Ow!_"

"That's what you get for that comment! Now stay here while I go ask Madame Pince something."

Rebecca got up and headed to the librarian. "Um, Madame Pince?"

"Yes?" replied the vulture-like woman.

"Can you help me find any books on this certain necklace?" she indicated the raven.

Her eyes widened as they fell on the emerald raven. "Where did you get that?" she said almost breathlessly.

"Um…" she hesitated."It was given to me…"

Madame Pince snorted. "Only one of full blood could acquire such a thing…unless you really aren't from a Muggle family?" She looked at her suspiciously.

"Uh, I just want to know if there are any books on it." She nodded and pointed down an aisle. "Okay, thanks."

"You're one of the oddest Slytherin's I've ever met."

"Excuse me?"

"Usually you don't find Slytherin's in here, much less polite ones."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

There was no answer and she left to find the books. Half an hour later, she and Draco were pouring over them. "So what exactly are we looking for?" he asked.

"Anything that would seem useful, I guess."

"Well, what about this? He read aloud a section of the book.

_Morgan le Fay was said to be able to shape-shift at will and her much preferred shape was the raven. In fact, the raven was her familiar. She was always seen wearing an emerald raven charm on a black silk string. Many accounts said that the necklace was the source of her power, but this theory was discredited when she defeated a warlock from Mongolia without the necklace._

"That good enough for you?" he asked.

Her eyes gleamed and she kissed his cheek. "Yes, it is! Thanks."

He smirked. "Your welcome. How big of a reward do I get if I help you out more?"

She rolled her eyes and glanced at his watch. "You're not going to be able to; looks like we've been in here _way _longer then we thought; it's already dinner time."

"Damn it." He said playfully, grabbing her hand and helping her up.

"Such a gentleman." She said, joking and giving him another peck on the cheek.


	17. Wolf in the Castle

Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

That night Rebecca waited out on the Quidditch field alone, an hour before she and Draco were supposed to meet. She told him that she wanted to meet there at ten, and it was now nine. The moon, not yet full, gleamed in the sky. An endless blanket of stars twinkled down at her and she felt at peace.

It was snowing gently but Rebecca had brought one of Draco's jackets to keep her warm. She hugged herself, bringing in the smell of the jacket, which smelled of Draco and the cologne he always wore. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

So much had happened since the fire. She hadn't thought much of it before, but now that she had a moment to herself, she remembered it. The moments before the fire now seemed surreal; the fire seemed surreal.

It seemed like she had been going to Hogwarts for forever. True, she generally hung out with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, but it's not like her dorm-mates were completely vile. In fact, she hung out with them on many occasions. Now though, it seemed as though everybody knew who she was; especially the teachers. But it was like home now; she felt comfortable here.

The wind blew harder, ruffling her hair slightly. There was an aura of magic in the air, and Rebecca felt stronger. Bringing her hand to the raven, she stroked it slightly, causing shivers to go up and down her spine. She had a feeling about all of this, and she didn't like it one bit.

Behind her, she heard a crunching noise on the snow and whirled around, wand out. "Rebecca, chill, it's just me, your _boyfriend_."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She pocketed her wand away, sighing softly as he gave her a deep kiss.

Pulling away he smirked. "Ready to fly?"

"I was born ready." She retorted, smirking back.

Grabbing the broom, he gestured for her to get on. As she got on, he assumed the same position from earlier. "Okay, now push of gently." She did as he said. "Okay, now try to gain some speed and get higher."

"Um…okay…how?"

He laughed softly in her ear. "Lean forward slightly."

She did so and he leaned with her. She squealed slightly when the broom, still just hovering over the ground, speed speedily around. Grabbing the broom, Draco slowed it down and flew it high above the round. She blushed furiously. "I guess I'm not as good as this as I thought, huh?"

"It's okay, you'll learn eventually. Just don't go out for the team."

She let out an indignant breath. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." He murmured in her ear, giving her goose bumps.

"Draco," she reprimanded jokingly. "I swear, if you don't stop, I'll…tip us off the broom."

He snorted. "I'm not too worried about that; you could hardly get us up off the ground. Hey," he added gently, "Look down."

She did so and felt slightly dizzy looking down at the snowy blanket that was the ground. "Aw crap."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, well…I don't really like heights."

"Really?" he said suggestively.

She shut her eyes and nestled into him. "I have a feeling that this wasn't a good time to tell you that."

Kissing her head, he replied, "No, it probably wasn't."

Taking control of the broom, he made it go faster and higher. Rebecca screamed, and was vaguely aware that he was taking slight pleasure of it. She inhaled sharply as he made a sharp dive down toward a slight, silvery lake in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. After the touch-down landing, he helped her up, kissing her deeply; they stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Mmmm…"she murmured as they pulled away. After looking around she rested her head on his chest. "What time is it?"

"Eleven fifteen. We'll leave at midnight."

"Okay."

He pulled away, and held her hand, leading her to a nearby tree. They sat under it, her head resting again on his chest. She sighed in contentment and he hugged her closer. They sat together in quiet for a moment then Rebecca spoke. "Do you want to play 20 Questions?"

"What's that?"

"It's a game where someone asks another person a question; they answer truthfully and ask a question back."

"Okay then, ladies first."

She thought for a moment. "Have you ever gone out with Pansy?"

He flinched. "I was hoping we didn't have to talk about her."

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't. Ask anyone else, and they'll say different, but honestly, we never did. It always seemed like we were, but that's because she always followed me around." She nodded and he continued. "Well, anyway, it's my turn: What's your favorite color?"

"Green; what's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs; what's your lucky number?"

"Seven; when's your birthday?"

"June fifth, when's yours?"

"July fourth; what's your favorite subject?"

"Potions. Who have you gone out with besides me?"

She hesitated. "Do we really want to talk about ex's?"

"You wanted to talk about Pansy." He pointed out.

"Oh right. Um, just two other guys. It didn't last that long, really. What position do you play on the Qudditch team?"

"Seeker. You interested in knowing what time it is?"

She laughed. "Yeah, what time is it?"

He got up, helping her up at the same time. "Ten minutes past twelve."

"Oh! Well then, we should head back, shouldn't we?"

"Hmm…we _should_, but…" he pulled her close to him and kissed her again."You sure you want to leave?"

She smiled. "No, but I think that if I actually _got_ some sleep, I'd be less prone to kill Pansy."

He laughed and got his broom. "Okay then, but we leave flying."

"Do we really have to?"

"Yep." Sniggering, he waited for her to get situated on the broom; this time they had switched places—he was in front and she was behind. "Hold on." He warned as they flew faster and faster; shutting her eyes, Rebecca held on to Draco tighter. They landed near the front entrance and as Draco apperated the broom away, she cast an invisibility spell on the both of them and tried to open the front door—it was locked. She pulled out her wand, "_Alohomora!"_

The door burst open _way_ too loudly and she and Draco exchanged a look when they heard the scrambling and muttering of Filch and a couple of others. "I think we should run." Whispered Draco.

Rebecca nodded. "Okay, but we should split up, so they don't catch both of us."

He nodded and went directly up the stairs. As soon as he was out of view Rebecca changed into a wolf. With a snarl, she headed down a corridor, trying to avoid dark shadows. "There something goes!" shout Filch to his patrollers. That was when Rebecca realized that as a wolf, she was completely visible. She made a sharp turn and scrambled up the stairs, which began to shift. As she reached the top, she leapt onto the set of stars that the one she was on was leaving.

She could faintly hear Snape cursing and reaching for his wand. "Someone get Dumbledore; there's wolf loose in Hogwarts."

Suppressing a laugh, she continued up the stairs, eventually reaching the Slytherin common room. Changing back, she stepped into the common room, the stone wall sliding shut behind her. "Well, what took you?" Draco asked smoothly, from his position in an armchair near the corner.

Walking over to him, she sat on the arm of the armchair. "We went different ways, remember? I just happened to go the longer way."

He nodded and got up. "I'm gonna go to bed; it's almost one." He knelt forward and kissed her cheek. "Good night."

She smiled and kissed him back. "Good night to you too."

That night, Rebecca slept soundly, without a dream.


	18. Barrier of Green

Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen **_

That Monday morning, as ritual, the owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping packages and letters to their recipients. Rebecca looked up in surprise as a barn owl flew overhead, dropping a letter on her plate. Taking the letter, she opened it up slowly.

**Girls,**

Meet me in the Room of Requirement at noon today.

Don't bring anything but your wands and creativity.

We will be brainstorming ides for the Yule Ball this upcoming Friday.

Sincerely,

_Samantha Cabot_

"Lucky, you get out of Potions." Draco said, as he had been reading over her shoulder.

She shrugged. "Yeah well, I get the stress of planning the Yule Ball and not getting credit; I'm pretty sure your best off."

"C'mon, let's head toward class." He got up, pulling her with him. "What makes you think that you won't get credit?"

She shrugged. "I dunno; Ashley tries to make everything bright, Iva tries to make everything plain and serious, and Diana wants to make everything dark. So after their done decorating, I always go back and mix it up so it looks better. That's what I did to our dorm room we used to share."

He nodded, checking his watch, a habit he had gotten into. "Thirty minutes before class." He looked at her suggestively.

Rolling her eyes, she reached for his hand. "Not right now, but definitely later."

He smiled faintly and kissed the corner of her lip, causing a couple of third year Slytherin's to whistle as they passed by. Rebecca felt her face redden and Draco pulled her closer. As they passed the famous trio, Hermione glanced over, caught Rebecca's eye, and smiled. She returned the favor and walked into the Transfiguration class with Draco. As she slipped into her chair, he turned to her. "So, what are you planning for the Yule Ball?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think I want a winter theme, but it's one of those group things, ya know?" he nodded. "I don't really care that much, since I have nothing to wear for it."

He nodded. "I'm sure they'll let you girls go get something. You can't not wear something nice to the Ball."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she glanced at him and said softly. "I don't think it matters how fancy I dress, just as long as your there with me."

He kissed the top of her head just as McGonagall swept into the room. Rebecca immediately jolted up and scooted back to her original position; McGonagall was strict about PDA. "Today class, we will be taking notes…" She droned on and on for the rest of the class period, her back turned most of the while to draw examples on the chalkboard. The whole while Rebecca doodled on her paper, drawing wolves, ravens, and Arthur. She also drew a mysterious symbol of a black crescent moon with an emerald green ribbon (or maybe it was a snake) wrapping itself loosely around the moon. She didn't know what it meant, or what it was, but she felt that it had some meaning.

At the end of class, McGonagall turned around swiftly. "Classes will be cut at noon everyday, starting today, so that you can shop at Hogsmeade for a ball dress."

Rebecca glanced over at Draco's watch and sighed as she saw it was only ten o' clock. The bell rang and the two of them headed out, heading over to Defense against the Dark Arts. "So, I guess you won't have to worry about having a dress, will you?"

"No, I guess I won't." she sighed. "Look, I feel like skipping DA, can you cover for me?"

He nodded. "Sure, you're sick, right?"

Smiling, she replied, "Yeah, that's it."

Stopping her, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Okay, feel better then sweetie."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back in time to go to Hogsmeade with you…that is _after_ I talk to Cabot. In the mean time, I think you should go."

He nodded. "Alright, see you later." With that, they headed they're separate ways.

As she stepped into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, she shifted into a wolf. Yawning, she stretched her legs and wandered around, looking for a lake. After ten minutes of looking, she stumbled upon a river. Settling near the edge, she crossed her front legs over almost femininely, just so that her paws would dip into the river. She laid her head on her front legs and shut her eyes tiredly.

Just as she began to doze off, she heard hooves and muttering. Lifting her head, Rebecca's eyes grew wide. On the other side of the river was a cluster of centaurs…who all had their bows and arrows pointed at her.

Her ears flicked and she whimpered. "Don't shoot!"

The lead centaur lowered his bow slightly. "Who are you?"

Quickly, she morphed back into her usual shape. "My name is Rebecca and I'm a student from the school. I come in…uh, peace."

The centaurs exchanged a look. The lead centaur, a chestnut, spoke again. "Humans are not welcome in the forest. Especially ones as young as you. Dangers lurk behind every tree."

A palomino centaur stepped forward. "I have my doubts that this young one is like the others at the school. The full moon will be glow oddly tomorrow."

He looked at Rebecca, who shifted her weight from one leg to the other; she hated how uncomfortable centaurs made her feel. Hippogriffs, she could handle. Unicorns, she could handle. _Dragons_, she could handle. Centaurs…not so much. "Right, well, sorry to bother you, but I'll be off then. It's getting near noon and I have somewhere I should be…"

The chestnut raised his arrow again. "Young child, not so fast. Do you really think we'd allow you to leave without making sure that you are not someone to be wary of?"

**He watched from the shadows of the tree, waiting for the perfect moment to…pounce. She looked so much like her many great grand aunt. Well, it was only to be expected, if her mother did. He was only grateful that she hadn't taken after her father. He thought of the woman he had been engaged to. And the woman that had taken her away from him so brutally. Well, Ms. Le Fay will have to try quite hard with **_**this**_** Rebecca; she seemed to be one tough witch.**

Rebecca sighed. "Well, I'm guessing this is about that whole 'transfiguring from a wolf' thing. Honestly, I'm harmless, Wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless, of course, it was a _giant_ fly. That tired to kill me. Then I would _definitely _think about harming it."

"Enough of this!" snapped a black pelted centaur. "I say we just kill the childand get it over with!"

The palomino from earlier shook his head. "We can't kill the innocent. Besides, there is an aura abut her…"

The black one's eyes flashed. "Forget the aura! _Kill her_. "

"You wouldn't kill such a young one, would you?" asked the one defending Rebecca, the question directed toward the lead centaur.

He spoke, slowly, locking eyes with Rebecca. "Arrows at the ready."

Rebecca began to stumble back as he opened his mouth to speak. **I crept ever closer, sneaking behind the bush closest to him. **The centaurs raised their bows, arrows poised and strings tensed. Rebecca felt a flicker of curiosity of what it'd be like to feel dozens of arrows ripping at your flesh; she was sure that none of the centaurs would miss their mark.

"Fire."

A howl erupted out of the bush and a black wolf threw himself on top of the chestnut, ripping away at him. Rebecca was suddenly felt herself glow a green and a feeling of power course through her veins. There was a flash of green and a shimmering green barrier formed between Rebecca and the arrows. The wolf let loose another howl and the forest echoed it. From almost out of nowhere, more wolves leapt at the centaurs, who turned tail and ran. Rebecca fell back, shaking at everything that had just happened.

The black wolf that had appeared first stepped toward her, bowing his head. It was when she looked at his eyes when she realized that it was Shawn.

**A/N: Okie, so i no longer have a beta. which is way my fanfics have been pretty much sucking juice boxes lately. also, i'm behind in all my stories. i know...i've realized. but i'd really appreciate some reviews because they'd help me get more ideas, just so i wouldn't let my readers down. Of course...unless i don't HAVE any readers. then that's another story. anyway.**

**like i said.**

**no beta.**

**so the chapters might not flow as well as they used to.**

**but that's okie.**

**i'll just try harder to write better.**

**oh**

**and more reviews please.**


End file.
